Enjin No Romeo
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Enfocado solamente en su entrenamiento en la magia de fuego después del incidente Tenrou, Romeo obtiene de Totomaru el conocimiento acerca de una antigua magia que lo pondrá al nivel de los dragon slayers de su gremio. Utilizando su nuevo poder, se dedicará a regresar a Fairy Tail a su antigua gloria. Y tambien, tendrá una relación muy cercana con una Slayer de Lamia Scale.
1. Prólogo

Prologo.

-¿Porqué querías que viniese con tanta urgencia, Totomaru? ¿Romeo hiso algo malo?

-Es todo lo contrario, Macao.

Totomaru, ex miembro de los Element Four de Phantom Lord, habló con voz tranquila mientras observaba al padre de su estudiante desde la silla de su oficina.

-Romeo no ha hecho nada que deba preocuparte. Más bien deberías enorgullecerte de él. Tú hijo tiene un talento innato para la magia de fuego. Ya llevo tiempo enseñando en esta academia. He tenido a varios alumnos que han demostrado un enorme potencial con la magia de fuego. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tiene siquiera la quinta parte del potencial de tu hijo. Hace poco puse a varios estudiantes a pelear entre sí con magia para ver que tanto habían aprendido durante el tiempo que llevan en la academia. Decir que Romeo me impresionó es quedarse corto. Durante su combate no solo demostró ser capaz de dominar perfectamente todas las llamas que enseño, sino que también demostró una excelente pirokinesis. Fue capaz de arrebatarles las llamas a sus rivales y atacarlos con ellas. Además, mostró un control tan preciso en sus llamas que pudo crear distintas armas. ¡Incluso creó pájaros de fuego que volaban a su voluntad y estallaban cuando daba la orden!

Macao se limitó a escuchar atentamente las palabras de Totomaru. Sus palabras eran ciertas. El mismo lo había comprobado.

Un mes después del incidente de Tenrou, su hijo le había pedido que le enseñase su magia de fuego púrpura.

- _¿Porqué quieres que te enseñe magia tan de repente?_ \- Había preguntado Macao por aquel entonces.

Romeo había guardado silencio antes de responder.

- _Quiere ser un mago poderoso. Uno lo suficientemente poderoso cómo para hacer que Natsu-Nii y los otros se enorgullezcan_.

Macao no supo responder en ese momento. Romeo era uno de los que más se había visto afectado por la muerte de sus compañeros de gremio. Macao no quiso poner excusas y aceptó.

Lo que en verdad lo sorprendió, fue el progreso alarmantemente rápido de Romeo para aprender magia de fuego. Solo había tardado dos días en aprender la magia de fuego básica y otros diez días en aprender la magia de fuego púrpura de su padre.

La palabra "prodigio" era poca cosa comparado con la habilidad de Romeo.

Y ahora, Totomaru venía a decirle que con solo cuatro meses en su academia ya había mostrado semejante potencial.

-Lo cierto es que ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarle. Lo único que le queda es comenzar a tomar misiones oficiales para que adquiera experiencia.

Macao soltó un suspiro ante las palabras de Totomaru. Lo que decía era cierto. Ya no había más nada que enseñarle. El resto lo tenía que aprender el mismo a través de misiones oficiales.

Aún sabiendo esto, todavía estaba renuente a dejarlo entrar en el gremio. Le preocupaba que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hijo.

-Veo por tu cara que todavía estas indeciso.

Las palabras de Totomaru sacaron a Macao de sus cavilaciones. Alzando la vista, observo cómo una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del ex Element Four.

-Imaginé que aún te preocuparía que algo malo le pase al pequeño Romeo. Tú preocupación es justificada. Después de todo, aún es joven e inmaduro. Sin embargo, tengo algo que tal vez te disuada.

Con esas palabras, Totomaru abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de él sacó una pequeña caja metálica color escarlata. Después de colocar con cuidado la caja sobre su escritorio, desenfundo su katana y se hizo un ligero corte en el pulgar izquierdo, no lo suficientemente profundo cómo para considerarlo grave, pero si lo suficiente para sacarle sangre y hacer que el mago del arcoíris de fuego frunciese el ceño. Una vez hecho esto, colocó su pulgar sobre la caja, la cual liberó un circulo mágico color negro antes de abrirse.

Macao frunció el ceño al ver el contenido.

Un libro color azul oscuro.

Se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué es ese libro?

Agarrando el libro con la mano derecha para no llenarlo de sangre, Totomaru habló.

-Este libro contiene el conocimiento acerca de una antigua magia de fuego casi extinta. Aunque me avergüence decirlo, ésta magia es tan poderosa y compleja que, por más que lo intenté, nunca fui capaz de dominarla- Le tendió el libro a Macao, quien lo tomó frunciendo el seño. Aunque se imaginaba lo que venía, quería estar seguro de lo que Totomaru pretendía.

-Si ésta magia es tan poderosa cómo me dices, ¿Por qué me la estas dando?

Totomaru simplemente enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tú hijo tiene un enorme potencial que aguarda ser explotado. No me cabe duda que si llega a dominar esta magia, se convertirá en uno de los más poderosos magos de todo Fiore. Demonios, ¡Me atrevería a decir que incluso podría llegar a convertirse en un mago santo!

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Macao. Después de todo, el título de mago santo no era algo que se pudiese obtener así cómo así. Además el hecho de que Totomaru, uno de los magos de fuego más reconocidos de Fiore, fuese incapaz de dominarla, decía mucho acerca de la complejidad de esta magia.

Macao guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué tipo de magia de fuego es ésta?

Totomaru se limitó a señalar el libro con la mano derecha.

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás.

Haciendo caso a Totomaru, Macao abrió el libro y miró la primera página.

Solo habían escritas cuatro palabras.

Sin embargo, esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para que Macao pegase un grito al cielo.

-¡OH POR MAVIS!

* * *

El pequeño Romeo Conbolt de siete años yacía sentado aburrido afuera de la oficina de Totomaru.

Suspiro con fastidio mientras jugaba con los distintos tipos de fuego que había aprendido en la academia.

Al principio había sido emocionante el ingresar a la academia y aprender distintos tipos de magia de fuego. No obstante, al cabo de cuatro meses ya poseía un control de llamas superior incluso al de muchos profesores. Todo lo que veía ahora en clase le resultaba repetitivo y aburrido.

Lo que no dejaba de preguntarse, era porqué Totomaru-sensei había mandado a llamar a su padre. Hasta donde sabía, el no había hecho nada malo.

Suspirando, volvió a centrar su atención en su magia de fuego, dándole diversas formas al fuego azul en su mano izquierda y al fuego púrpura en su mano derecha.

Normalmente se requeriría una gran concentración y práctica para invocar dos o más tipos de llamas distintas al mismo tiempo, o eso le decían sus profesores y senpais, pero para se el se le estaba haciendo tan fácil cómo respirar.

Espadas, lanzas, hachas, e incluso distintas razas de animales eran creadas a partir de las llamas desprendidas de las manos de Romeo.

Otra cosa en la que se había destacado era en su creatividad para crear cosas con su fuego. Aparentemente, darle una forma específica al fuego también era algo en lo que se requería bastante práctica para dominar. Pero, de nueva cuenta, Romeo había sido capaz de darle forma a su fuego con solo dos semanas de práctica.

Tal vez debería dedicarse a estudiar detenidamente la magia de Fire Make.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la violenta apertura de la puerta de oficina.

Volteándose a la puerta, vio a su padre salir brusca y apresuradamente de la oficina de Totomaru.

Antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra, su padre lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiese reclamarle por agarrarlo de esa manera, Macao habló.

-Te explico cuando lleguemos a casa.

Romeo guardó silencio y siguió los pasos de sus padres.

-Y por cierto- Macao se volteó hacia su hijo con una sonrisa-. Felicidades por graduarte de la academia.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Romeo y Macao se sentaron en el comedor.

Macao no perdió el tiempo y le explicó rápidamente a Romeo lo que Totomaru le había dicho. Rome tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió que Totomaru lo reconociese como su mejor alumno.

Y se sorprendió aún más de que le diese un libro con conocimiento acerca de magia perdida.

Tomando el libro con las dos manos, Romeo preguntó:

-¿Ya leíste el libro?

-Solo las primeras tres páginas, pero- Sonrió antes de continuar- no me cabe duda de que querrás aprenderla cuanto antes una vez que leas la primera página.

Romeo bajó su vista al libro y reparó en la portada. Era de color azul oscuro con un resaltante dibujo de una llama color negro en el centro.

Soltando un suspiro, Romeo volvió a hablar:

-Ésta bien. Veamos de qué trata esta magia.

Con esas palabras, finalmente abrió el libro.

La primera página estaba vacía con la excepción de cuatro solitarias palabras.

Al leerlas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡OH POR MAVIS!

Macao no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el grito de su hijo.

-Lo sé. Yo también tuve la misma reacción.

Sin perder más tiempo, Romeo continuó a la siguiente página y la leyó completamente en menos de treinta segundos.

Macao sonrió al ver a su hijo leer desenfrenadamente el antiguo libro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Alzando su vista del libro, Romeo, por primera vez desde el incidente de Tenrou, le dedicó una sonrisa genuina a su padre.

-Opino que será MUY divertido aprender a usar esta magia.

Macao volvió a reír ante la actitud animada de su hijo.

Seguro que más de uno se preguntara: ¿Qué rayos tenía escrito ese libro para hacer que los dos magos de fuego se emocionasen de esa manera?

Las primeras cuatro palabras del libro eran las siguientes:

 _God Slayer de Llamas._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! A los que no me conozcan, soy un autor relativamente viejo, aunque es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Fairy Tail. Espero francamente que sean capaces de apreciar mi trabajo. Pero no hablemos más de mí, mejor les hablo de este fanfic.**

 **Hace bastante tiempo que veo Fairy Tail, y lo cierto es que el personaje de Romeo Conbolt, el cual me cayó bastante bien, me parece que fue muy poco explotado. Inclusive dentro de los fanfics, es raro encontrar alguno en el que sea un mago fuerte. La mayoría son puros RoWen's. No me malentiendan, me gusta esa pareja, pero no me gusta que a Romeo rara vez le den una magia que sea fuerte.**

 **Lo cierto es que la que me inspiró para escribir esta historia, fue el fanfic en inglés Fiery Hurricane of Love de Chaosphoenix123. Viendo cómo alguien se esmeraba en hacer de Romeo un personaje respetado entre el fandom, también me decidí a poner mi granito de arena.**

 **Y al igual que su historia, este fanfic será un Romeo x Chelia.**

 **Sin más que anunciar, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: A los que han leído mi historia Marina Tsukune, me disculpo por los años que tengo sin actualizar, pero todo este tiempo he estado apagado. Trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Cap 1: El regreso de Tenrou.

La puerta del gremio fue bruscamente abierta de una patada.

-¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!

La estruendosa voz de Natsu hiso eco por todo el salón del gremio.

No tardo nada para que los restantes miembros de Fairy Tail saltasen sobre sus compañeros, saludándolos y dándoles la bienvenida después de esa ausencia de 7 años.

No habían cambiado en nada.

Todos los magos que habían ido a Tenrou para tomar el examen clase "S" seguían siendo iguales a como eran antes de ir. Tanto en personalidad como en apariencia física.

Entre tanto alboroto, Macao Conbolt, el Cuarto Maestro, de Fairy Tail se alejó un poco de los demás.

-¿Adonde vas, Macao?

Macao se volteó para ver al anterior maestro de Fairy Tail, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila

Sonriendo, el hombre de pelo púrpura respondió.

-A buscar una Lácrima de Comunicación. Necesito avisarle a alguien de su regreso.

Makarov asintió mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo. ¿He de suponer que esa persona se trata de tu hijo?

Macao se mostró genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Sencillo. No he visto al niño desde que llegamos. El ya tiene la edad suficiente para ingresar a Fairy Tail. El que no esté me da a entender que lo más probable es que se haya ido de misión

Asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, Macao volvió a hablar.

-Está totalmente en lo cierto, Maestro Makarov. Desde lo de Tenrou, Romeo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. No ha sido sino hasta hace dos años que el gremio ha comenzado a recuperarse, y con ello, el estado de ánimo de Romeo.

El Maestro Makarov asintió con pena. Por lo que le habían dicho, el gremio se las había visto verdes en los últimos años.

-Lamento lo de tu hijo, Macao.

El Cuarto Maestro negó en respuesta.

-No hay nada que disculpar. Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de lo que hiso Acnologia.

Makarov dejó escapar un suspiro. En serio la consciencia lo estaba matando.

-Bueno, al menos se las arreglaron para mantener el salón del Gremio.

-De hecho…

Macao se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo antes de responder,

-Perdimos el salón del gremio un año después de lo de Tenrou.

-…¿¡QUE!?

De no ser por el desorden habitual que había en Fairy Tail, más de uno de sus miembros se habría volteado para ver el rostro del Tercer Maestro.

-¿¡Cómo es eso que perdieron el salón del gremio!? ¿¡Estamos aquí ilegalmente!?

-¡Ca… cálmese, Maestro!- Exclamó Macao moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en un desesperado intento por apaciguar a Makarov- ¡Hace unos tres meses que logramos ahorrar suficiente dinero para volver a comprar el salón!

Nuevamente, Makarov dejó escapar un suspiro. Tras calmarse, hecho un vistazo alrededor.

Si bien no había tantas personas cómo hace siete años, lo cierto era que había varios rostros que le eran completamente desconocidos.

Arqueando una ceja, volvió la cabeza hacía Macao.

-Dijiste que hace dos años fue que el gremio logró comenzar a recuperarse. ¿Se puede saber cual fue la causa de ello?

La curiosidad de Makarov aumentó al ver cómo Macao sonrió e infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Eso es sencillo de responder. Hace dos años que Romeo se unió al gremio.

-...¿Eh?

* * *

-Disculpe, hay una llamada para Romeo Conbolt.

El mencionado se volvió hacía la mesera.

Era un adolescente de unos 13 años, un poco bajo para su edad. Tenía el cabello liso y desordenado, de un fuerte color púrpura, mismo color del que eran sus ojos. Vestía una camisa roja ceñida a su cuerpo con detalles de llamas moradas al nivel de los riñones, acompañado de un chaleco manga corta de color azul. Shorts que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas de un color negro.

El chico, a su vez, yacía sentado en una mesa del restaurante-posada en la que se estaba quedando junto a sus dos compañeros.

La primera persona, la cual estaba junto a él, era una chica de unos 15 años de edad, 2 años mayor que él. Tenía cabello de un distintivo color rojo, atado a los lados con cintas naranjas. Ojos de un color azul claro. Vestía unos pantalones largos color rosa junto a una camisa de color celeste sin mangas, la cual tenía detalles de corazones en algunas partes. Su vestimenta era complementada con unos brazaletes de color negro. Ella era Chelia Blendy, una maga perteneciente al gremio Lamia Scale.

La última persona era un chico de unos 13 años. Al igual que Romeo, su estatura era algo baja para su edad. A diferencia de Romeo, el cual llevaba el pelo desordenado, el chico tenía su cabello, de un color azul pálido, perfectamente peinado hacía atrás. Sus ojos eran de un peculiar color plateado. Vestía una chaqueta cerrada con capucha color zafiro que parecía apta para el invierno, junto con unos pantalones largos de color blanco. Su nombre era Sebastián Frost, y al igual que Romeo, el pertenecía al gremio de magos Fairy Tail.

Después de darle las gracias a la mesera, Romeo se dirigió a la sala donde estaba la Lácrima de Comunicación.

Entrando en la pequeña cabina, Romeo observó un holograma de su padre proyectado por la Lácrima.

Romeo observó con sorpresa el holograma. Su padre no tenía la costumbre de llamarlo mientras se encontraba de misión a no ser que fuese por una razón importante. La última vez que hiso eso, fue para avisarle que, tras haber ahorrado suficiente jewels, fueron capaces de terminar de pagarle su deuda a Twilight Ogre e incluso volver a conseguir el antiguo salón del gremio.

De todas formas, su padre le había pedido que siempre le dijese en que posadas se iba a hospedar para que pudiese contactarlo en caso de que ocurriese algo. Después de todo, Romeo era uno de los activos más poderosos del gremio

-Viejo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Han vuelto

Las palabras de Macao dejaron confundido a Romeo, quien parpadeó de manera inexpresiva antes de responder.

-¿…Eh?

* * *

-Así que estos son los compañeros de los que tanto nos habló Conbolt, ¿Eh?

-Honestamente no imaginé que esos sujetos siguiesen con vida.

-Ni tú ni nadie. Menos aún habrían imaginado que ese "coma mágico" haya impedido que envejeciesen.

-Yo por mi parte, tengo curiosidad acerca del tal Salamander. Romeo suele hablar muy bien acerca de él.

Quienes hablaban eran algunos de los más recientes magos de Fairy Tail.

La primera que habló era una chica de unos 17 años de edad. Llevaba el pelo largo de un color azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía ojos de un fuerte color púrpura. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero color negra abierta. Por debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa color negra con un dibujo de una media luna plateada en el centro. Vestía también botas deportivas y unos jeans. Por último, llevaba ataviado a la espalda un enorme espadón que era incluso un poco más grande que ella misma.

Esta mujer era Luna Rosario, quien había estado en Fairy Tail desde hace poco más de un año.

El segundo en hablar fue un chico de unos 16 años. De un cabello color rojo escarlata hasta los hombros y ojos de un fuerte color naranja. Vestía una franela roja que combinaba con su cabello, además de unas pulseras de plata en ambas muñecas. Por último, llevaba zapatos y pantalones deportivos de color negro.

Su nombre era Jensen Gil, y llevaba ya casi dos años perteneciendo al gremio.

La tercera persona en hablar era el más joven del grupo, teniendo solo 14 años. Era un chico de altura promedio. Tenía cabello y ojos de un color negro azabache. Su pelo era bastante largo para un hombre, llevándolo casi hasta la cintura. Llevaba una camisa manga larga a botones de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Este era Lars Ivar. Llevaba poco más de medio año en Fairy Tail.

La última persona era una hermosa chica de unos 18 años de edad, siendo la mayor del grupo. Tenía el pelo de un color plateado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, además de ojos de un fuerte color rubí. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color amarillo que escribía el lema "Draw Your Future" (Dibuja tu futuro) junto con una falda larga color verde limón.

Ella era Dahlia Xenia. Llevaba tan solo cuatro meses siendo parte del gremio.

Todos ellos eran poderoso magos de clase "A", rosando el rango "S". Habían sido parte fundamental para la restauración del gremio.

Poco después de que Romeo se uniese, él, pese a tener solo 11 años, estaba plenamente consciente de que era imposible devolver a Fairy Tail a su antigua gloria si no tenían suficientes magos. Incluso si en el futuro lograse alcanzar el rango "S", lo cierto es que un solo palo no hace montaña.

Por eso mismo se obsesionó con la idea de reclutar nuevos miembros para Fairy Tail.

Obviamente esto no era tarea fácil. Fairy Tail estaba considerado entre los gremios más débiles de Fiore. Y nadie querría formar parte de semejante gremio.

No obstante, Romeo se las arregló para reclutar a algunos cuantos magos tras enseñarles su poder, demostrándoles que Fairy Tail tenía la posibilidad de regresar una vez más a la cima.

Así, los miembros de Fairy Tail se las arreglaron para reclutar a nuevos miembros en el gremio, quienes a su vez reclutaban más miembros.

Además de ello, Romeo y el resto de los nuevos miembros se encargaron de ayudar a los antiguos miembros a mejorar su magia.

Además, para ser pequeño, Romeo se inventó una medida un poco… dudosa para conseguir libros de distintos tipos de magia antigua y poderosa.

Se los confiscaban a los Gremios Oscuros.

Normalmente, después de que los Gremios Legales derrotasen a los Gremios Oscuros, se debía de informar de esto a las autoridades para que el Consejo Mágico y los Caballeros Rúnicos se encargasen del resto. Esto incluía confiscar los libros, armas, artilugios, dinero y demás objetos que estuviesen en posesión del gremio.

No obstante en los últimos dos años, cada que Fairy Tail derrotaba un Gremio Oscuro, lejos de avisarle al consejo mágico, algunos de los miembros tomaban dos o más libros de magias poderosas.

La primera vez que Romeo hiso esto fue después de haber derrotado al Gremio Oscuro Shark's Fang.

 _-Mee.. ¡Que desperdició!- Sebastián se quejó en voz alta._

 _-No se puede hacer nada. Es la ley- Respondió Max con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _Sebastián bufó en respuesta._

 _El gremio, con ayuda de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, se las había arreglado para destruir el Gremio Oscuro Shark's Fang._

 _Si bien este gremio no formaba parte de la Alianza Balam, el Consejo Mágico había reconocido que, si no se lidiaba de manera temprana con dicho gremio, podría ser un enorme peligro en el futuro. Mas aún después de que se descubrió que el gremio había estado acumulando poder durante los últimos 3 años, reclutando a poderosos magos oscuros y obteniendo dinero, armas mágicas y otros recursos valiosos._

 _Aunque los tres gremios fueron partícipes en el conflicto, Fairy Tail jugó un papel importantísimo en la contienda. Siendo el joven Conbolt quien derrotó al maestro de dicho gremio en un combate uno a uno después de que este derrotase con facilidad a la prodigiosa Chelia Blendy._

 _Tras la derrota del gremio, los Caballeros Rúnicos aparecieron de improvisto y comenzaron a confiscar todos los objetos de valor que habían encontrado ocultos en el gremio._

 _-¡Solo digo que podrían habernos dejado una parte de los objetos! ¡O al menos nos podrían haber dado una pequeña recompensa!- Siguió protestando Sebastián._

 _-Jijijijiji… No te preocupes por eso, Seb-chan._

 _La voz de Romeo, acompañada por una risita típica de un niño que hace una travesura, hiso que todos en el gremio se volteasen a verlo._

 _Arqueando una ceja, Macao habló:_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Digamos que fue buena idea pedirle a Bisca que me enseñasen un poco de la magia Ex-Equip._

 _Más de uno estaba por abrir la boca para preguntar a que se refería, pero Romeo se les adelantó._

 _Romeo extendió su mano derecha hacía el frente con la palma mirando hacía arriba. Un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció sobre su mano._

 _Con un brillo escarlata, 3 libros de aspecto antiguo aparecieron en su mano._

 _Con los ojos de todos abiertos de par en par, Alzack fue el primero en hablar._

 _-¿De donde los…?_

 _-Los saqué de la biblioteca de Shark's Fang antes de que llegasen los Caballeros Rúnicos._

 _-¿¡Te robaste esos libros!?_

 _Macao gritó atónito._

 _Romeo movió la mano izquierda restándole importancia._

 _-Robar es un término muy fuerte. Yo prefiero llamarlo un… botín de guerra._

 _-¡Botín de guerra un demonio! ¿¡Que aras si descubren que robamos esos libros!?- Bramó Nab._

 _-En ese caso me adjudicaré la culpa- Romeo se encogió de hombros-. Además, nuestro gremio se ha llevado ciudades enteras por donde han pasado antes. Comparado con ello, ¿Qué son unos dos o tres libros que confisquemos ha Gremios Oscuros?_

 _A nadie se le ocurrió nada que decir para refutarlo._

Volviendo al presente, todos los magos en el gremio escucharon el ruido de las puertas abriéndose.

Volteando su vista hacía las puertas, Dahlia fue la primera en hablar.

-Ahh… de modo que Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus ya se enteraron.

Murmuró viendo a los magos de dichos gremios aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando los magos de Tenrou cayeron en cuenta de quienes se trataban, un nuevo barullo se formó en el salón.

* * *

-Lamento haberlos arrastrado hasta aquí de esa forma- Se disculpo Romeo con un atisbo de vergüenza.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. De todos modos teníamos que regresar al gremio. Hacerlo unas horas antes de lo planeado no es la gran cosa- Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa fresca.

Actualmente, los tres adolescentes estaban dentro de un tren con destino a Magnolia.

 _A través de la Lácrima de Comunicación, Macao le había dado a su hijo un breve resumen acerca de lo que había pasado._

 _La intensa de batalla de Fairy Tail contra Grimoire Heart._

 _La aparición de Acnologia._

 _El Ryu No Hoko de Acnologia que casi destruye Tenrou._

 _Y por último… el Fairy Sphere y la supervivencia de Fairy Tail._

 _Negación._

 _Ese fue el primer sentimiento que había pasado por la cabeza de Romeo._

 _¿Cómo era posible que, después de siete años de ausencia, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Wendy-nee y el resto siguiesen con vida? No era posible._

 _¿Acaso se trataba de alguna broma pesada del viejo? Romeo descartó esa posibilidad de inmediato. Su padre jamás le haría una broma de semejante índole._

 _Luego de la expectación, vino la esperanza._

 _¿Y si lo que decía su padre era cierto? ¿En verdad existía la posibilidad de que sus senpais siguiesen con vida?_

 _Eso era algo que tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos._

 _Dando una gran zancada, Romeo salió disparado de la cabina y se dirigió hacía Sebastián y Chelia. Tomándolos a ambos de las manos, los arrastró corriendo hacía la habitación donde se quedaban para recoger sus cosas, dejando también los platos de los tres a medio comer._

 _-¡Oye! ¿¡Que demonios!?- Exclamó Sebastián mientras era arrastrado por Romeo. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran su comida._

 _Chelia también miró a Romeo en busca de respuestas._

 _Haciendo una pausa para tomar la llave de la habitación y abrir la puerta, Romeo habló._

 _-Tomen sus cosas. Rápido. Tenemos que regresar a Fairy Tail. Les explico en el tren._

 _Sebastián y Chelia se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. No había muchas cosas que fuesen capaces de alterar a Romeo de aquella forma. Algo extraordinario debió de haber pasado._

-De modo que eso es lo que pasó. La verdad, me cuesta algo de trabajo creerlo- Fueron las palabras de Sebastián tras oír la explicación de Romeo.

-A mi también. Pero… si aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de que eso sea cierto… quiero creer que es posible.

Romeo apretó sus puños.

Viendo la reacción del chico, Chelia puso su mano sobre la de Romeo.

El pelipúrpura reaccionó y volteó la vista hacía Chelia. La pelirroja le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que el chico se sonrojase.

-No te preocupes, Romeo. Estoy segura de que lo que tu padre dijo era verdad.

Romeo afianzó el agarre y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, quien también se sonrojó.

Romeo y Chelia se habían conocido hace unos cuatro años, cuando ella acompañó a Lyon, Jura y su prima Sherry al gremio.

Lo cierto es que la primera vez que se vieron no tuvieron la mejor de las relaciones. Actuaban casi cómo si fuesen Natsu y Gray, o peor.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, los dos comenzaron a dejar de lado sus diferencias y a volverse más cercanos. Ahora era bastante usual que Romeo se presentase en Lamia Scale para hacer trabajos conjuntos con Chelia y viceversa.

Romeo y Chelia permanecieron en la misma posición, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Por desgracia siempre tiene que haber alguien que destroce los momentos románticos.

-¡Hey, tortolitos! ¡El tren está apunto de arribar!

El grito de Sebastián hiso que los dos se separasen de golpe, con sus caras completamente sonrojadas.

Mandándoles los dos miradas fulminantes, Sebastián simplemente se rio.

Era muy divertido molestar a esos tortolos.

¡PUM!

-¡Repite eso, hielera con patas!

-¡Dije que eres un idiota impulsivo! ¿¡Que parte no escuchaste bien, mierda llameante!?

-¡Te incineraré!

Cómo cosa rara, Gray y Natsu iniciaron una de sus típicas peleas en el gremio. La pelea no tardó en alcanzar a los demás miembros, tanto viejos cómo nuevos, quienes se sumaron a la riña. Incluso Erza comenzó a participar después de que Gajeel accidentalmente tirase su pastel de fresa. Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus (Con excepción de Sherry, Jura e Ichiya) también se unieron al conflicto en el momento en que Gray golpeó por error a Lyon con su Ice Make: Lance, y Elfman hiso lo mismo con Eve al usar su Take Over.

-¡He de decir que esto es divertido!- Exclamó Jensen mientras le daba a Bickslow un golpe en la cara.

-¡Apoyo eso!- Agregó Luna con una sonrisa salvaje mientras le hacía una llave a Freed. El rostro del pobre peliverde se tiñó de tonalidades azul y rojo. El primero por la falta de oxígeno. El segundo por tener los… enormes atributos de la chica tan cerca de su cara.

-O… onee-san, ¿No deberíamos de detenerlos?- Preguntó Lars un poco nervioso.

-Nah. Esta es su forma de demostrarse aprecio y respeto mutuo- Respondió la mayor.

Los más sensatos, siendo Laxus, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily, decidieron apartarse del conflicto.

Dicho grupo, con excepción de Laxus, se acercó con interés a los únicos miembros del nuevo grupo que no participaban en el conflicto.

-Hola- Saludó Lucy-, ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

-Por supuesto- Respondió Lars con una sonrisa. Extendió su brazo y le dio la mano a Lucy en señal de saludo-. Lars Ivar. Un gusto en conocerlos.

-Dahlia Xenia. También un gusto- Se presentó la peliplateada de manera amistosa. La rubia les devolvió la sonrisa a ambos.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, ellos son Wendy Marvel, Levy McGarden…

Momentos después, dicho grupo se encontraba hablando de manera bastante amena, ignorando olímpicamente los golpes que se metían los demás miembros del gremio.

* * *

-¡Ay!

Gajeel fue mandado a volar después de recibir de lleno uno de los ataques de Wood Make de Laki.

Sobándose la nariz, frunció el ceño. No recordaba que la cuatro ojos puritana tuviese semejante fuerza.

Los demás debieron haber ganado bastante fuerza en los últimos años. Muestra de ello era que Max se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para retener a Natsu son sus hechizos de Sand Storm.

Gajeel se puso de pie y mandó a volar a Nab, que era el que estaba más cerca, con su Tetsuryu Kon.

-¡SUFICIENTE, IDIOTAS!

El magnánimo grito del Maestro Makarov, quien se había transformado parcialmente en su forma Titán, evitó que los magos siguiesen golpeándose cómo tontos.

-¡Apenas acabamos de llegar y ya se están golpeando cómo unos completos idiotas! ¿¡No podrían quedarse tranquilos por lo menos un día!?

Dejando escapar un suspiro para tranquilizarse, Makarov volvió a su tamaño normal, dejando en un momentáneo silencio al gremio.

Por una vez, los miembros de Fairy Tail escucharon a su maestro y decidieron tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Después de arreglar un poco el desmadre que habían hecho, cada quien se dispuso a hacer lo propio. La mayor parte del gremio se acomodó en un rincón a hablar (Aunque más bien parecía un interrogatorio) con los miembros nuevos.

Las conversaciones de todos fueron interrumpidas al ser abiertas de golpe las puertas del gremio.

Los presentes se voltearon y vieron a tres personas paradas en la puerta. Dos varones y una chica. Un chico de cabello púrpura, uno de cabello azul y una pelirroja.

El chico de cabello púrpura mostraba una expresión atónita en su rostro.

Los que sabían de quien se trataba sonrieron.

Los del grupo Tenrou, por otra parte observaron con duda al trío.

-*Snif* *Snif*, ¿Eh?

Después de olfatear el aire, Natsu se puso de pie sorprendido. El olor del pelipúrpura le era extremadamente familiar.

Acercándose al chico, Natsu lo miró de cerca.

Los labios del joven se abrieron lentamente.

-¿Natsu…nii?

La forma en que lo llamó le confirmó a Natsu la identidad del joven.

Abriendo sus ojos con genuina sorpresa, Natsu habló.

-¡Wow! ¿¡En verdad eres tú, Romeo!? ¡Has crecido bastante!

El pelirosa le dio a Romeo una de sus originales sonrisas.

El joven solo pudo atinar a sonreír.

-Natsu-nii… chicos… en verdad están vivos.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas, lectores y lectoras! Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la historia, pero tenía un fuerte bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Para empezar me gustaría agradecer a "dragonx0x" y a "wilmer34" por ser los únicos que dejaron comentarios en mi fanfic.**

 **Imagino que la mayoría que se tome la molestia de leer esto no esperara mucho de esta historia. Después de todo, Romeo no es un personaje muy explotado que digamos, ni en el manga original ni en los fanfics.**

 **No obstante, es precisamente este uno de los motivos por lo que lo hace terreno fértil para explotarlo cómo personaje.**

 **El que haya leído fanfics en inglés protagonizados por él, se dará cuenta de que en todos ellos, Fairy Tail sigue estando en malas condiciones al regresar el grupo Tenrou. Aquí lo hice diferente para experimentar.**

 **Una cosa que me ha molestado del fandom, es el poco uso que les dan a personajes cómo Max y Laki. En este fanfic, en cambio, ellos tendrán su respectiva dosis de protagonismo.**

 **Cómo verán, también introduje unos cuantos OC para añadir más acción a la historia, quienes también tendrán sus momentos.**

 **Esto no quiere decir que vaya a hacer a un lado a personajes cómo Gray, Natsu y el resto. Simplemente se verán obligados a compartir el protagonismo.**

 **Aunque todavía falta mucho para llegar a la Saga de Tártaros y posteriores, quiero también anunciar que a Gray, en su debido momento, también le añadiré hechizos respectivos de un Devil Slayer de Hielo, a diferencia de en el manga original, en donde todas las técnicas, con excepción del Hyoma No Gekikou, son fusiones de su Ice Make y Devil Slayer.**

 **Otra cosa que haré, será expandir los personajes Slayers y los tipos que hay. Además de ello, poco a poco se irán conociendo los orígenes de dichas magias y sus métodos de aprendizaje.**

 **Una cosa que me gustaría pedirles cómo un favor personal, es que me den consejos para los hechizos God Slayer de Llamas de Romeo.**

 **Cómo un pequeño adelanto, en el próximo capítulo se verá lo que muchos quieren: ¡Otro God Slayer vs Dragon Slayer!**

 **Sin más que decir, abajo dejo las traducciones, ¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Shark's Fang**_ **: Colmillo de Tiburón.**

 _ **Ex-Equip**_ **: Re-equipar.**

 _ **Ryu No Hoko**_ **: Rugido del Dragón.**

 _ **Fairy Sphere**_ **: Esfera de Hadas.**

 _ **Ice Make: Lance**_ **: Creador de Hielo: Lanzas.**

 _ **Take Over**_ **: Asumición.**

 _ **Wood Make**_ **: Creador de Madera.**

 _ **Tetsuryu Kon**_ **: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Cap 2: Enjin vs Karyu.

-¿De verdad les parece esto una buena idea?- Preguntó Lucy con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes. Romeo es bastante fuerte- Dijo Chelia con una sonrisa.

-Sigo sin estar segura de esto- Respondió Lucy.

-Descuida. No subestimes al pirómano multicolor- Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-¿¡A quien llamas "pirómano multicolor!? ¡Pajarraco gélido!- Exclamó Romeo desde la distancia.

Sebastián rió en respuesta y a más de uno le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver el comportamiento de los dos varones más jóvenes del gremio.

- _Actúan como Natsu y Gray_ \- Pensaron.

Makarov carraspeó, logrando obtener la atención de todos.

-De cualquier manera, Lucy, Macao me dijo que Romeo se ha fortalecido bastante en estos siete años. Además de ello, dudo que el fuese a dejar que Romeo pelease con Natsu sino estuviese seguro de que puede defenderse.

-E… es cierto… pero…

Makarov suspiró.

Observando a Romeo y Natsu, quienes se encontraban en un claro del bosque a punto de tener un duelo, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

* * *

 _Makarov observaba desde el segundo piso como todos en el gremio, tanto miembros viejos cómo los nuevos, interactuaban entre sí._

 _Viendo a un rincón, observó cómo Romeo, Chelia y Sebastián hablaban tranquilamente con el Equipo de Natsu, sumados a Gajeel y Lily._

 _El joven de cabello púrpura le mostraba al grupo sus distintas llamas de colores con una sonrisa orgullosa._

 _-¡Hump! Así que Totomaru ahora es profesor, ¿Eh?- Gajeel._

 _-Eso es un gran salto- Admitió Gray._

 _Lucy observó a Chelia momentáneamente, la cual estaba bastante pegada a Romeo._

 _-Disculpa, pero, ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la rubia._

 _Chelia se sonrojó levemente._

 _-Discúlpenme, se me olvidó presentarme- Hiso una pequeña reverencia-. Soy Chelia Blendy, maga de Lamia Scale y novia de Romeo._

 _Por un momento, todo el gremio se sumergió en un absoluto silencio. Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas. Más de uno incluso podría jurar que escuchó el ruido de un grillo._

 _Entonces…_

 _-¿¡LA NOVIA DE ROMEO!?_

 _El grito de todo el grupo de Tenrou resonó en el gremio y más allá._

 _-¿¡Eres la novia de Romeo!?_

 _-¿¡Cómo rayos hiciste para conquistarla!?_

 _-¡ESO ES SER HOMBRE!_

 _-Tal vez los demás chicos del gremio deberían de aprender una o dos cosas de Romeo…_

 _Tanto Romeo cómo Chelia estaban siendo bombardeados por preguntas comentarios de los antiguos miembros del gremio._

 _Está demás decir que sus rostros se tiñeron de rojo._

 _Por otra parte, Sebastián estaba rodando de la risa en el piso. Cómo amaba ver a ese par sonrojarse._

 _Esto duró unos buenos quince minutos hasta que los demás comenzaron a perder el interés._

 _Romeo y Chelia suspiraron de alivio al ver cómo por fin los demás los dejaban en paz._

 _Cuando se disponían a hablar entre ellos, el Maestro Makarov se acercó._

 _-Romeo, necesito que vayas a mi oficina (O bueno, la de tu padre). Me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo._

 _Romeo parpadeó varias veces sorprendido. Miró momentáneamente a Chelia y a Sebastián, quienes se encogieron de hombros. A su vez, el también se encogió de hombros._

 _-Está bien._

 _Romeo acompañó a Makarov a su oficina. Tras abrir la puerta, el Tercer Maestro le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza que entrase. Romeo le hiso caso y, después de que el entró, Makarov hiso lo mismo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, de un salto, se sentó en posición de loto sobre el escritorio._

 _-Romeo, me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de unas cosas- Romeo se mostró confundido por un momento, pero luego asintió._

 _-Está bien._

 _-Primero que nada, me gustaría confirmar de tu propia boca lo que me dijo Macao. ¿Es verdad que has sido parte vital para la reconstrucción del gremio?_

 _Romeo mostró una cara de sorpresa antes de volver a asentir._

 _-Así es, Maestro. Se podría decir que fui una parte importante de eso- Makarov movió la cabeza en señal de comprensión._

 _-Está bien. Ahora, ¿Te importaría decirme cómo lo hiciste?- Romeo se encogió de hombros antes de responder._

 _-Lo que cualquiera haría para construir un gremio desde cero: Entrenar diariamente para volverse poderoso; demostrarle esa fuerza y buenas intenciones a otros magos externos al gremio para reclutarlos, y a su vez, que ellos comiencen a reclutar otros miembros para el gremio. Además de eso, tanto miembros viejos cómo nuevos comenzamos a entrenar juntos para que todos nos fortaleciésemos. Luego de ello, comenzamos a tomar misiones de elevada dificultad para que Fiore se diese cuenta de nuestro poder. Debido a que habían dejado de enviarnos solicitudes de trabajo que valiesen la pena, le pedimos a Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus que nos permitiesen hacer algunos de los trabajos que les enviaban a ellos (Esa última fue mi idea). Cuando vinimos a ver, ya habíamos ahorrado suficiente dinero para pagar todas nuestras deudas y volver a comprar el salón del gremio. Y también éramos nuevamente uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore._

 _Romeo dio toda la explicación con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de la expresión atónita de Makarov._

 _Romeo había dicho que hicieron todo eso cómo si fuese algo fácil, pero lo cierto es que el volver a armar un gremio desde cero no era tarea fácil. Más uno que tenía reputación de ser débil._

 _Y hacer eso en solo dos años y con solo once años de edad… Romeo tenía potencial como líder._

 _Mirando al expectante Romeo, Makarov rio para sus adentros._

 _¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro el podría llegar a ser el nuevo maestro del gremio._

 _Pero primero, necesitaba hacerle una última pregunta._

 _-Romeo…_

 _El joven pelipúrpura miró con curiosidad al maestro de su gremio. Makarov exhibía una cara bastante seria cómo pocas veces se le veía._

 _-Quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo al respondes esta pregunta, ¿Qué tan poderoso crees que eres?_

" _¿Que tan poderoso crees que eres?". Esa era una pregunta que Romeo se hacía todo el tiempo._

" _¿Qué tan poderoso soy?"_

 _Lo cierto es que Romeo se consideraba a sí mismo cómo un mago bastante fuerte. Es decir, ¡Vamos! Fue capaz de vencer en un duelo uno a uno a maestro del gremio Shark´s Fang, un gremio oscuro que, si bien no pertenecía a la Alianza Balam, el propio Consejo Mágico lo había reconocido cómo uno bastante peligroso._

 _Pero no era tan fuerte. Él lo sabía._

 _Si bien pocos magos de su edad podían jactarse de tener su poder, el sabía que estaba lejos de ser tan poderoso cómo Lyon o Jura, uno de los Magos Santos más fuertes._

 _Él sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder jactarse de ser un mago VERDADERAMENTE poderoso._

 _Es por eso que decidió meditar tanto su respuesta._

 _Finalmente, respondió._

 _-Sé que estoy bastante lejos de considerarme un mago del nivel de Erza-nee, Laxus-san o Jura-san, pero creo que soy un mago bastante fuerte. De hecho, si entreno diariamente, tal vez sea capaz de cursar para el examen Clase "S" dentro de dos o tres años._

 _Makarov asintió con una sonrisa a las palabras de su miembro más joven._

 _-Ya veo. Bueno, es de esperar de alguien que se graduó de la Academia de Magia en cuestión de meses cuando lo normal son por lo menos unos cuantos años. No me cabe duda de que tienes un brillante futuro por delante, Romeo._

 _Romeo en su vida se había sentido tan alagado. Si bien es cierto que había recibido incontables elogios, tanto por parte de sus compañeros cómo por personas ajenas al gremio, el que un Mago Santo le dijese que tenía un buen futuro como mago no es algo que pasase todos los días._

 _Estaba a punto de responder cuando…_

 _*¡PUM!*_

 _-¡Vamos a pelear, Romeo!_

 _Natsu, abriendo la puerta de una patada, gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras sonreía de manera salvaje._

 _Tanto a Romeo cómo a Makarov les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver que detrás de Natsu se encontraban Happy, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel y otros cuantos, ¡Incluso Gildarts y Erza!_

 _Makarov chasqueó la lengua con frustración al darse cuenta de que habían sido espiados durante toda la conversación._

* * *

- _La próxima vez, debo recordar poner barreras anti-sónicas_ \- Pensó Makarov mientras suspiraba.

Lo que paso luego de que Natsu irrumpiese, fue que Romeo, para sorpresa de todos, aceptó el reto de Natsu.

Al principió pensó en negárselo a Natsu, pero al ver la cara de Macao, decidió dejarlos pelear.

Por supuesto, hubo a quienes no les gustó la idea, como a Lucy, Lisanna y Levy; pero, tras unas cuantas palabras con Makarov y Macao, aceptaron a regañadientes que Romeo pelease.

Makarov volvió su vista hacía Romeo y Natsu, quienes terminaban de prepararse para pelear.

Finalmente, Makarov alzó su voz.

-¡COMIENCEN!

Encendiendo sus puños con las llamas púrpuras de su padre, Romeo, para sorpresa de todos los del grupo Tenrou, se abalanzó directamente sobre Natsu. Tomado desprevenido, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego recibió un gancho derecho en la cara que lo forzó a retroceder.

-¿¡Piensa ir en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de Natsu!?- Exclamó Lucy atónita.

-No me parece la más lógica de las opciones- Admitió Gray.

Lo cierto es que todo el grupo de Tenrou estaba sorprendido. Por más fuerte que los demás dijesen que pudiese ser Romeo, Natsu era un hábil combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. E inclusive si no lo fuera, no cambiaba el hecho de que fuese un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, por lo que…

Romeo lanzó varias bolas de fuego púrpura, pero Natsu no tardó demasiado en comerlas.

-Esto era obvio- Dijo Gajeel, a lo que el Maestro Makarov asintió de acuerdo.

-Romeo tendría que haberlo visto venir. La magia elemental es inútil contra Slayers del mismo elemento.

Sorprendentemente, el grupo restante de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus lucía muy tranquilo.

Semejante tranquilidad hiso que Erza se voltease hacía Macao arqueando una ceja.

-¿No estas demasiado calmado teniendo el cuenta el hecho de que tú único hijo se está enfrentando contra un Dragon Slayer de la talla de Natsu?

Para sorpresa del grupo Tenrou, Macao simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-Confío en Romeo. Durante el tiempo que ustedes estuvieron ausentes, el pasó bastante tiempo entrenando y puliendo no solo su magia, sino también su intelecto y su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No exagero al decir que de los miembros actuales de Fairy Tail, el es uno de los más fuerte.

Lo cierto es que más de uno se sorprendió al oír esto.

Claro, ninguno de los restantes miembros del gremio tenía un nivel equiparable al de Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza y los otros, pero tampoco es que fuesen débiles. O al menos eso creían. Además, tampoco conocían a ciencia cierta el poder de los más nuevos miembros. Escuchar que el pequeño Romeo fuese uno de los más fuertes de todos ellos era algo de sorprender.

-Además de ello…

Macao se hiso oír de nuevo cuenta tras unos segundos de silencio.

Mostrando una sonrisa de completo orgullo, volvió a hablar.

-Romeo ya enfrentó y venció a un Slayer de fuego en el pasado.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Antes de que nadie del grupo Tenrou pudiese hacer más preguntas, el sonido de una explosión se hiso oír.

Volteando hacía Romeo y Natsu, vieron cómo un gran perímetro del bosque era incinerado por violentas llamas color naranja.

Natsu exhibía la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba peleando.

-¡Yooooosssshhhh! ¡Estoy encendido!

Un emocionado Natsu se abalanzó sobre Romeo con su cuerpo entero envuelto en flamas naranjas.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Lanzó su puño derecho hacía Romeo. Éste logró esquivarlo dando un larguísimo y alto salto hacía atrás.

Aún en pleno aire, Romeo extendió ambos brazos al frente. Su mano derecha estaba abierta y con la palma mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño y pegada a la palma de su otra mano.

Gray fue el primero en dejar salir su asombro.

-¡E… esa postura es…!

-Fire Make…

Un círculo mágico color naranja apareció delante de las manos de Romeo, las cuales también emitían un brillo del mismo color del círculo.

Girando sus brazos cómo si tratase de batear el aire, gritó:

-¡Axe!

Una gigantesca hacha de fuego apareció en las manos de Romeo. Romeo blandió el hacha y atacó a Natsu.

Natsu agachó la cabeza y el hachazo lo pasó de largo, cortando fácilmente los troncos de varios arboles cómo si fuesen mantequilla. Los troncos fueron elevados a grandes alturas y se dispersaron en distintas direcciones.

Romeo hiso un nuevo corte con el hacha. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Natsu no esquivó el hacha. Extendió las dos manos hacia el hacha y la detuvo en seco, tan solo retrocediendo menos de medio metro por la potencia del impacto. Antes de que Romeo tuviese tiempo de hacer un nuevo movimiento, Natsu le dio un mordisco al hacha y no tardó en succionarla toda.

Mostrando una sonrisa salvaje, Natsu habló:

-¡No está nada mal, Romeo! ¡Sin embargo, necesitaras más que eso para vencerme!

En respuesta, Romeo mostró una sonrisa similar a la de Natsu.

-¿Necesitaré más que eso? Muy bien, ¿¡Que tal esto!?

Extendió sus dos brazos hacia delante y un círculo mágico color púrpura apareció en frente suyo.

-¡Purple Net!

Varios hilos de fuego púrpura se extendieron de las manos de Romeo. Natsu se preparó para comenzar a comerse las hileras de fuego púrpura que comenzaban a extenderse.

No obstante, contrario a lo que esperaba, las hileras de fuego lo pasaron de largo.

-¿¡EH!?

Natsu volteó su mirada hacía atrás y observó cómo una de las hileras de fuego se enrollaba alrededor del tronco de uno de los arboles que fue cortado y que aún permanecía en el aire.

Tirando con fuerza de la hilera, Romeó uso el fuego como un látigo y arrojó el enorme tronco hacía Natsu.

Natsu reaccionó rápidamente y saltó lejos del tronco, el cual se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo.

Seguidamente a ello, las otras hileras de fuego se enroscaron en los demás troncos. Nuevamente, Romeo tiró de las cuerdas de fuego púrpura y los pesados troncos fueron arrojados contra Natsu.

Observando la escena, Macarov asintió aprobatoriamente.

-Ya veo. Cómo Romeo sabe que su fuego normal no funcionará con Natsu, está utilizando la ventaja del terreno para lanzar ataques no elementales.

-He de decir que es buena idea- Admitió Jura.

No obstante…

-¡Karyu no Hoko!

Antes de que Romeo pudiese seguir lanzando arboles, Natsu sopló una poderosa llamarada. El intenso poder de las llamas no tardo en desintegrar completamente los arboles.

Chasqueando su lengua, Romeo volvió a encender su mano derecha con sus llamas púrpuras. Apuntando con la palma abierta hacía Natsu, un círculo mágico del mismo color de las llamas hiso acto de presencia.

-¡Purple Rain!

En un momento, Natsu se vio rodeado de docenas de bolas de fuego púrpura que se dirigían hacía él a una velocidad aterradora.

No obstante, antes de que las llamas pudiesen dañar a Natsu, éste no tardo en devorarlas.

Erza observó el combate de manera analítica, atenta a los movimientos de los dos combatientes. Era claro que Natsu aún no se tomaba en serio el combate. Después de todo, siendo un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, este elemento casi no lo afectaba. Muy pocos tipos de llamas mágicas eran capaces de herirlo.

Por otro lado, Erza tenía que admitir que los ataques de Romeo no estaban nada mal. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si Natsu no fuese un Slayer del elemento fuego, el tendría serios problemas para lidiar con el joven.

Decidiendo que de nada serviría seguir atacando con su fuego púrpura, Romeo decidió cambiar su estrategia.

Deshaciendo el círculo mágico, Romeo volvió a convocar un nuevo círculo mágico, esta vez de un color índigo.

-¡Indigo Flame!

Llamas de un tono morado asaltaron a Natsu a con una enorme velocidad.

-¡De nada sirve!

Natsu abrió la boca para tragarse las llamas de Romeo.

Romeo sonrió antes de chasquear los dedos.

¡BOOM!

Como si se tratase de un coctel molotov, las llamas índigo explotaron en la cara de Natsu.

-¿¡Que diablos!?- Exclamó Gray.

La onda expansiva de la explosión tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mandar a volar a Natsu, provocando que se estrellase violentamente contra el suelo.

Antes de Natsu lograse recuperarse del ataque anterior, Romeo se acercó rápidamente hacía él. Con su puño derecho envuelto en las mismas llamas índigo con las que mandó a volar a Natsu hace un momento,

-¡HA!

Romeo golpeó con precisión a Natsu en el pecho, provocando otra explosión.

El cuerpo de Natsu nuevamente salió despedido a causa del poderoso ataque de Romeo.

-¿Qué son esas llamas?- Preguntó Cana.

-Esas son "Llamas Índigo". Una de las magias de fuego que se puede controlar gracias al "Arcoíris de Fuego". Estas llamas se caracterizan por explotar al contacto con cuerpos y superficies sólidas. Sin embargo, Romeo modificó las llamas para que exploten cuando el lo desee- Explicó ésta vez Sebastián.

-Ya veo- Asintió Makarov-. Ese tipo de llamas no pueden ser consumidas ni siquiera por Natsu sin que se haga daño.

Romeo volvió a abalanzarse sobre Natsu, lanzando un puñetazo con su mano izquierda envuelta en su Fuego Índigo. Natsu hiso a un lado la cabeza mientras se preparaba para contraatacar.

Antes de que Natsu pudiese lanzar su contraataque, Romeo, cruzando su brazo derecho por encima del izquierdo, lanzó una llamarada índigo que mando a volar a Natsu.

-¡Agh!

El cuerpo de Natsu rodó con violencia antes de ser detenido por un árbol.

-¡NATSU!- Exclamó Happy.

-He de decir que el mocoso lo está haciendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- Admitió Laxus.

-Cualquiera que sea capaz de mandar a volar a Salamander de esa manera, tiene mi apoyo- Gajeel sonrió sardónico.

-¡Así pelean los hombres!- Exclamó Elfman.

Poniéndose de pie, Natsu se limpió un pequeño hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca. Mirando la pequeña cantidad de sangre de su mano, sonrió antes de voltearse hacía Romeo.

-¡No está nada mal, Romeo! ¡En verdad te has hecho bastante fuerte! Tal vez es hora de que me enserie…

Eso era lo que Romeo estaba esperando.

No había forma de que ataques cómo los que acababa de utilizar fuesen efectivos contra un mago del nivel de Natsu. Si bien esos ataques que había estado utilizando eran bastantes fuertes, lo suficiente como para derrotar a unos magos de clase A con poca experiencia e inferiores, era imposible que afectasen a Natsu, cuyo nivel se aproximaba, sino es que igualaba, a un mago de clase S.

Por lo tanto, eso solo significaba una cosa: Natsu se estaba conteniendo.

Llamas mucho más intensas que las de antes rodearon completamente el cuerpo de Natsu. En comparación con las llamas de antes, eran una enorme hoguera frente a un pequeño fósforo.

Este era el verdadero poder de Salamander.

Romeo contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez para calmarse.

- _Está bien. Yo tampoco he utilizado mi máximo poder_.

Natsu extendió ambas manos a los lados y gruesas llamas comenzaron a acumularse en ellas.

- _Con las llamas en mi mano derecha…_ \- Las llamas en la mano derecha de Natsu se intensificaron.

-¿¡Que dem…!? ¿¡Piensa usar su Kouen!?- Gray exclamó atónito.

- _…Y las llamas en mi mano izquierda…_ \- Las llamas en su mano izquierda se intensificaron.

-¡Eso es demasiado!- Agregó Wendy.

-… _¡Juntándolas obtengo…!_ \- Natsu juntó las llamas pasando sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza. Al entrar en contacto, las llamas se fusionaron se convirtieron en una gigantesca bola de fuego.

- _¡Ahora!_

*¡Chask!*

-¡Karyu no Ko…!

*¡BOOM!*

-¡Guuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh!

-¡Natsu!- Gritó Happy preocupado.

En el momento en que Natsu se disponía a lanzar su hechizo, Romeo chasqueó los dedos he hiso uso de su pirokinesis.

Tanto la gigantesca bola de fuego que sostenía en sus manos, como las otras llamas que cubrían su cuerpo, se tornaron de color azul claro.

Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia reconocieron las llamas al instante. Era el fuego frio que usaba Totomaru.

-¿¡Que rayos!? ¡Es la misma pirokinesis de Totomaru!- Exclamó Gajeel.

-Tsk, ¡Maldición! ¡Pero que frio!

Al ser sus propias llamas las que se tornaron en su contra, Natsu se vio incapaz de comérselas. Por lo que, con un movimiento de sus manos, dispersó las llamas azules al volver a generar sus propias llamas naranjas.

-¡Fire Make: Burning Lancer!

Antes de que Natsu tuviese tiempo de volver a atacar, Romeo lanzó otro hechizo de su Fire Make y en un momento se vio rodeado de docenas de lanzas de fuego.

Era obvia la estrategia de Romeo: Atacar a Natsu sin parar hasta derrotarlo antes de que el tuviese la oportunidad de contraatacar.

No obstante, Romeo necesitaría más si quería vencer a Natsu. Después de todo, el era un Slayer de fuego.

Sonriendo, Natsu habló:

-¡Nada mal, Romeo! ¡En serio te has vuelto muy fuerte durante estos años! ¡Pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme!

Natsu abrió la boca y las llamas saltaron directamente a ella. Comenzó a devorarlas con avidez. Mientras aún seguía comiéndose el fuego, Romeo gritó:

-¡Indigo Flame!

*¡BOOM!*

-¿¡Que diablos!?- Exclamó Gray.

Con un movimiento de manos, Romeo cambió las propiedades del fuego y lo tornó en sus llamas índigo.

-¡Ay!

Natsu salió despedido por la fuerza de la explosión y su cuerpo traspasó con facilidad a tres árboles antes de detenerse.

Incluso Laxus se sorprendió al ver el enorme control sobre las llamas que poseía Romeo.

- _El chico tiene unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. Admito que tiene potencial_ \- Fueron los pensamientos de Laxus.

Golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, Romeo gritó una vez más.

-¡Blue Fire Make: Hammer!

Un enorme martillo hecho de llamas azules apareció sobre la cabeza de Natsu y cayó con fuerza sobre el.

Reaccionando rápido, Natsu agarró con fuerza el martillo antes de que lo golpease y se lo comió. Tras ingerir las llamas, Natsu comenzó a inflar las mejillas.

-¡Karyu no…!

Romeo abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver lo que venía.

-Oh oh…- Murmuró.

-¡HOKO!

Un poderoso torrente de llamas salió disparado de la boca de Natsu.

-¡Purple Shield!

Romeo reaccionó y trató de bloquear las llamas de Natsu creando un escudo de fuego púrpura. No obstante, las llamas naranjas se tragaron con facilidad las de Romeo.

-¡AAAAHHHHHGGGG!

Romeo se vio sumergido en un mar de incontrolables llamas de dragón.

-¡Romeo!- Exclamaron al unísono con preocupación Macao, Chelia, Sebastián, Dahlia, Lars, Jensen, Lucy y Wendy.

Poco a poco las llamas y el humo se dispersaron.

Cuando al fin se dispersó, Romeo quedó nuevamente a la vista.

El terreno a su alrededor estaba prendido en llamas y su cuerpo exhibía varias quemaduras. Su chaleco había sido completamente incinerado y su camisa fue parcialmente destrozada.

Pese a estar en mal estado, lo cierto es que más de uno estaba sorprendido al ver que todavía estaba consciente. Habían dado por sentado que habría caído noqueado después de recibir el ataque de aliento de Natsu.

Antes que Romeo pudiese darse el lujo de contraatacar, Natsu se abalanzó sobre el con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y lanzando corrientes de fuego de ellos.

-¡Karyu no Youkugeki!

Romeo apenas tuvo tiempo de apartase para esquivar el ataque de Natsu, el cual dejo un rastro de llamas. El fuego se ciñó a los arboles y estos comenzaron a arder, provocando un efecto en cadena. Pronto, gran parte del terreno comenzó a arder gracias a las llamas de Natsu.

-Oye, idiota, ¡Vas a quemar todo el bosque!- Exclamó Gray. Si esos dos idiotas no se desasían pronto de las llamas, él, Juvia y Lyon tendrían que encargarse de apagar el fuego.

Fue en ese momento, que Romeo mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué te hace gracia?- Natsu frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a Romeo sonreír de medio lado.

-Rio porque me acabas de dar la clave para ganarte.

-¿Eh?

Romeo alzó su dedo índice hacía el cielo y un círculo mágico color naranja apareció sobre él. Inmediatamente después, las llamas que habían estado quemando el bosque hasta hace un momento saltaron hacía la punta de su dedo, acumulándose poco a poco.

-¿¡!?

-¿Qué diablos…?- Incluso Gildarts se mostró sorprendido.

Mientras una gigantesca bola de fuego se formaba encima de su cabeza, Romeo habló con una sonrisa retadora.

-Sé a la perfección que mi Arcoíris de Fuego no tiene el poder suficiente para derrotarte a ti, que eres un Dragon Slayer. No obstante, los magos Slayers tienen una debilidad.

Los ojos de más de uno se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Romeo.

-¿Acaso… está tratando de…?- Susurró Mirajane en voz baja.

Romeo continuó, aún sonriendo.

-No son capaces de comer el elemento que producen ellos mismos.

Con esas palabras…

La bola de fuego terminó de absorber las llamas de Natsu y está incrementó su tamaño hasta alcanzar aproximadamente los 5 metros de diámetro.

- _E… enorme_ \- Pensó Natsu asombrado.

- _Sé que Macao no ha parado de presumir lo poderoso que se ha vuelto su hijo, pero no esperaba que su pirokinesis tuviese semejante nivel_ \- Pensó Makarov con asombro.

-¡Encaja esto, Natsu-nii!

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, Romeo arrojó la gigantesca bola de fuego hacía Natsu.

-Ku… ¡KUUUUUAAAAHHHHHH!

La gigantesca bola de fuego se impactó contra Natsu generó una enorme explosión.

La onda expansiva fue tal que algunos de los espectadores, entre ellos Levy, Lucy y los exceed, tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no salir volando.

A través de las llamas, Romeo se preguntó:

-¿Lo logré?

Cómo si respondiese a sus preguntas, Natsu salió corriendo de entre las llamas. Su cuerpo no mostraba señal alguna de herida exceptuando la de los ataques anteriores.

-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!

Antes de que Romeo tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Natsu envolvió su pierna derecha en fuego y le propinó una poderosa patada en la cara.

Gritando de dolor, el joven mago de fuego fue mandado a volar, atravesando con facilidad la corteza de más de cuatro arboles antes que su cuerpo se detuviese.

-…Auch…- Murmuró Sebastián haciendo una ligera mueca.

-Creo que se excedió un poco- Murmuró Lisanna,

Natsu comenzó a acercarse hacía Romeo. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que el mostraba una voz y rostro completamente serios. Muy alejados de su habitual sonrisa y actitud despreocupada.

Romeo yacía tirado a los pies de un árbol, sosteniéndose su adolorido rostro.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciese otro movimiento, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡Suficiente!

Todos los presentes se voltearon con sorpresa hacía Lucy al escuchar semejante grito.

Lucy continuó hablando.

-¡Ya hiciste suficiente, Romeo! ¿¡Crees que cualquiera podría darle batalla de esa forma a Natsu!? ¡Lo que has hecho es más que suficiente! ¡No solo no perdiste la esperanza de poder regresar a Fairy Tail a su antigua gloria, sino que incluso fuiste de gran ayuda para recuperar el honor de nuestro gremio! ¡Todos en el gremio nos han hablado acerca de tu poder y tu brillante futuro como mago! ¡No es necesario que te fuerces a llegar a estos límites!

Un silencio casi de ultratumba invadió el bosque después de que el monólogo de Lucy llegó a su fin.

Tras pasados unos segundos, que se sintieron como si fuesen varias horas, Romeo volvió a hablar.

-Tienes razón, Lucy-nee

Romeo comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por su boca.

-Fui muy ingenuo al pensar que podía ganarle a Natsu-nii…

Lucy, Gray, Makarov, Wendy, Cana y algunos otros soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente esa locura iba a terminar.

-…No sin utilizar mi verdadero poder…

-¿Eh?

¡BOOM!

Violentas llamas color naranja y escarlata volvieron a asaltar el cuerpo de Romeo.

Inmediatamente, todos los presentes sintieron un colosal aumento en la temperatura del ambiente.

-¿¡Que… que es esto!?- Exclamó Lucy anonada.

-¡Estas llamas son mucho más calientes que las que utilizó antes!- Agregó Wendy.

Macao sonrió con orgullo antes de hablar:

-Ese es el verdadero poder de Romeo. Magia perdida. La misma magia con la que pudo vencer en el pasado al Slayer del que les hablé.

Makarov estaba a punto de preguntar que tipo de magia era esa. No obstante, un fuerte grito de Natsu lo interrumpió.

Envolviendo su cuerpo entero con sus llamas de dragón, Natsu volvió a hablar.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Romeo! ¡Ahora enséñame cuanto has crecido a lo largo de estos años!

Ambos magos de fuego corrieron hacia el otro con sus puños bien en alto.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

-¡GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Los puños de Romeo y de Natsu colisionaron, mandando enormes olas de fuego por todas partes.

El calor emitido por las llamas de Romeo fue más que suficiente para que incluso Gildarts, Erza y Laxus admitieran su poder. No obstante…

-Eso no será suficiente para vencer a Natsu- Fue la conclusión de Laxus.

Y, efectivamente, Romeo comenzaba a retroceder ante el inmenso poder de Natsu. Pero aún así, se mantenía firme ante el ataque.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Lucy no pudo evitar dejar salir su preocupación por el hijo del cuarto maestro. No obstante…

-Relájate. Ahora es que Romeo va a utilizar su verdadera magia- La voz de Chelia, quien exhibía una pequeña sonrisa, se hiso notar.

Antes que Lucy pudiese responder, se dio cuenta de que el fuego de Romeo comenzaba a titilar nuevamente, cómo si fuese a cambiar de color.

-¿Otra vez con su magia de arcoíris de fuego? ¿Qué se propone?- Se preguntó Gray.

Las llamas siguieron titilando por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, las llamas se tornaron de un solo color.

Makarov, Wendy, Pantherlily, Charle y Happy abrieron sus ojos a más no poder.

-¡No… no puede ser!- Exclamó Makarov.

-¡Imposible!- Agregó Wendy asustada.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser!?- Preguntó Pantherlily.

-¡No me lo creo!- Bramó Charle.

-¡Natsu, cuidado!- Gritó Happy.

El que estaba más asombrado, sin duda alguna, era Natsu.

Negras.

Las llamas que envolvían todo el cuerpo de Romeo eran de color negro.

Con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, y su mandíbula ligeramente desencajada, Natsu preguntó:

-Romeo… ¿Acaso eres un…?

-Enjin no…

Repentinamente, el puño de Romeo recibió un poderoso impulso. El impulso fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el puño de Natsu fuese apartado hacia la derecha.

Finalmente el puñetazo envuelto en llamas negras chocó con el rostro de Natsu. El poderoso golpe fácilmente mandó por los aires al Dragon Slayer.

-¡Kamuiken!

-¡Natsu!- Exclamó Lucy.

-¿¡Fue capaz de mandar a volar a Natsu de esa manera!?- Gritó Gray.

-¿¡Que clase de llamas son esas!?- Se preguntó Erza.

-Un segundo…- Murmuró Mirajane, logrando que todos la volteasen a ver- Romeo dijo "Dios de las Llamas", ¿Será posible que…?

Exceptuando a Natsu, Wendy, Makarov, Charle Happy y Lily, todos los del grupo Tenrou abrieron sus ojos a más no poder.

Si lo analizaban bien, el nombre del hechizo seguía un patrón similar al de los hechizos de Natsu. La diferencia era que en vez de decir "Dragón de Fuego" decía "Dios de las Llamas".

¿Acaso eso significaba que Romeo era un…?

-Romeo…

La voz de Natsu hiso que los demás volviesen a prestar atención a la pelea.

Natsu se puso de pie con dificultad. Se estaba agarrando la cara con la mano izquierda en el lugar que había recibido el puñetazo de Romeo. Con voz sorprendida, habló nuevamente.

-¿Acaso eres… un God Slayer?

¿Eh?

-¿God… Slayer? ¿Un asesino de dioses?- Murmuró Erza en voz alta.

Los restantes del grupo Tenrou volvieron sus vistas hacía Romeo, quien exhibía una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Así es. Soy un God Slayer: un asesino de dioses.

Los ojos del resto se abrieron de par en par. ¿Romeo era un Slayer de Fuego? ¿Igual que Natsu?

-No me jodas.

La resonante voz de Gajeel hiso que todos se volteasen a verlo.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que te entrenó un dios?

Romeo volteó su vista hacía Gajeel mientras dejaba que las llamas negras lo envolviesen por completo.

Sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar.

-Puede que no haya sido entrenado por un dios, a diferencia de ustedes que fueron entrenados por dragones. Pero puedo asegurarte que soy un verdadero Slayer.

Las llamas se tornaron más violentas. De hecho, el rostro de Romeo apenas era visible a través de las furiosas llamas negras.

-De hecho, ¿Qué tal si demuestro mi poder ahora mismo?

Romeo extendió las manos a los lados mientras bolas de fuego negro se condensaban en sus dos manos.

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el hechizo que estaba a punto de usar.

Natsu imitó el movimiento de Romeo y, extendiendo sus dos brazos hacía los lados, comenzó a reunir fuego en ambas manos.

- _Con las llamas en mi mano derecha… y las llamas en mi mano izquierda… ¡Juntándolas obtengo…!_

- _Si quemas el este y quemas el oeste ¡El aliento de Dios…!_

-¡Todos aléjense!- Exclamó Wendy preocupada. Ya une vez experimentó de cerca el poder de dos Slayer de Fuego.

-¡Karyu no Kouen!

-¡Enjin no Kagutsuchi!

Uniendo sus manos en frente, Natsu lanzó gigantesca bola de fuego. Tomando una posición de lado y extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados, Romeo también arrojó una enorme bola de fuego. El fuego naranja con rojo de Natsu se enfrentó al negro de Romeo.

Ambas llamaradas chocaron y crearon una gigantesca onda de choque.

-¡UUUUAAAHHH!- Exclamaba Lucy mientras se cubría con las manos, tratando de no salir despedida por la fuerza del impacto.

-Grrrr…

-…Demonios…

Tanto Natsu cómo Romeo fueron mandados a volar gracias a la fuerza del ataque del otro.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Romeo envolvió su cuerpo en llamas negras y embistió a Natsu. Natsu esquivó el golpe u contraatacó con su puño envuelto en llamas de dragón. Romeo esquivó el ataque pegando un altísimo salto. Apoyando sus pies en el tronco de un árbol, Romeo se impulsó hacía Natsu e hiso una voltereta en el aire. Acumuló sus llamas en su pie derecho.

-¡Enjin no Girochin!

Lanzándose como un cohete, Romeo estampó una fuerte patada en la cara de Natsu.

El cuerpo de Natsu salió despedido violentamente y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Mientras Natsu trataba de levantarse, Romeo volvió a embestir a Natsu mientras acumulaba llamas negras en su puño derecho.

-¡Enjin no Kamuiken!

Romeo lanzó su ataque sobre Natsu. No obstante, el acumuló llamas en su mano izquierda y detuvo el puñetazo de Romeo. Romeo alzó la mirada y observó la mirada seria de Natsu, el cual comenzaba a acumular llamas naranjas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

- _Esto dolerá bastante…_

Apartando bruscamente el puño de Romeo, Natsu extendió su brazo hacía atrás y tomó impulso.

-¡Karyu no Saiga!

Natsu lanzó un fortísimo gancho directamente hacía la mandíbula de Romeo, quién salió despedido ante aquel ataque.

Romeo voló por los aires hasta alcanzar una sorprendente altura de cuando menos unos 20 metros.

Siguiendo el cuerpo de Romeo, Natsu corrió a una velocidad inhumana. Saltando hacía el tronco de un enorme árbol y usándolo como punto de apoyo, Natsu se impulsó hacía Romeo mientras envolvía su cuerpo entero en llamas.

-¡Karyu no Kenkaku!

Lanzándose como un misil, Natsu embistió la espalda de Romeo con un cabezazo. El joven de cabello púrpura dejó escapar un grito ahogado junto con una bocanada de sangre.

Natsu envolvió el pecho de Romeo con sus brazos e intensificó el calor de las llamas con el fin de quemarlo.

Ignorando el intenso calor, Romeo extendió los brazos hacía el frente en la posición de Fire Make.

No obstante…

El brillo que envolvía sus manos, así cómo el círculo mágico que apareció en frente de ellas no era de color naranja.

Era de color negro.

Gray, Lyon, Laki y Dahlia abrieron los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Romeo.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso intenta…?

Las palabras de Gray fueron bruscamente interrumpidas.

-¡Divine Fire Make: Hedgehog!

Inmediatamente después de las palabras de Romeo, unas espinas de fuego negro salieron disparadas de su espalda, de manera similar a las púas de un erizo.

-¡Ahhgg!

Natsu apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar a Romeo para evitar ser atravesado por las espinas. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que una de ellas le atravesase parte del brazo.

Gruñendo de dolor, se las arregló para aterrizar en pie.

Por otra parte, con los demás.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- Exclamó Happy

-Fusionó fu magia God Slayer de Llamas con su Fire Make. Hiso lo mismo hace rato con su Blue Fire. Pero hacerlo con una magia Slayer…- Gray murmuró sorprendido.

Makarov simplemente contempló el espectáculo de manera pensativa.

- _Romeo tiene más potencial del que imaginé. Por más que las dos sean magias de fuego, God Slayer de Llamas y Fire Make son tipos de magia completamente distintas. El hecho de que las fusionase de esa forma dice mucho acerca de su potencial como mago._

Romeo sonrió mientras observaba a Natsu.

-¿Qué opinas? He trabajado muy duro para poder obtener este poder. No me ha sido para nada fácil, debo de admitirlo. La magia de God Slayer es muy difícil de dominar. Ni siquiera Totomaru-sensei pudo hacerlo. Pero con la debida práctica y concentración, se vuelve algo natural el dominarla. Aunque admito que todavía tengo problemas para combinarla con mi Fire Make.

En respuesta, Natsu mostró una ligera sonrisa antes de responder.

-Eres increíble, Romeo. Dominar tantos tipos de magia de fuego en tan poco tiempo e incluso combinarlas entre sí. No soy el más listo, lo sé. Pero incluso yo sé que dominar de esa forma la magia de fuego no es algo que pueda hacer cualquier mago del montón. En verdad has crecido bastante, Romeo.

Romeo se sintió sonreír.

Natsu, el mago al que más admiraba, su ídolo, lo había reconocido cómo un mago poderoso y le había dado unos halagos que apostaba no recibían a diario todos los magos.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu-nii. Sin embargo, todavía no te he demostrado todo mi poder.

Romeo extendió ambos brazos hacía el frente en una posición en la que parecía que estaba agarrando un balón. Un pequeño vórtice de llamas negras comenzó a acumularse en sus manos, formando una bola de fuego.

Si bien su tamaño no era muy grande, Natsu se asombró ante la enorme cantidad de maná que desprendían.

Antes de que Natsu pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, Romeo volvió a gritar.

-¡Enjin no Yuhi!

Inmediatamente después, las llamas se expandieron y estallaron con la potencia de lo que equivaldría a varias docenas de Lácrimas explosivas. Natsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alcanzado por la poderosa explosión.

La magnitud del ataque fue tal que algunos de los espectadores que estaban más cerca, entre ellos Chelia, Gray, Sebastián, Erza y Happy, tuvieron que saltar hacía atrás para evitar ser alcanzados por ella.

Una vez que se dispersaron las llamas, todos fueron capaces de ver a Romeo y a Natsu nuevamente.

El cuerpo de Natsu mostraba quemaduras de primero y segundo grado a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Y era probable que, de no ser el mismo un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, éstas fuesen peores.

Pese al dolor de sus heridas, Natsu mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo haces bastante bien, Romeo. Me has mostrado varios trucos que no usó Zancrow.

Romeo inclinó la cabeza a un lado con confusión.

-¿Zancrow?

-Un God Slayer al que me enfrenté en Tenrou.

-Ya veo- Romeo asintió en señal de entendimiento-. Eso explica cómo reconociste mi magia.

-¡Jeh! Creo… que tendré mostrarte un pequeño truco…

Con esas palabras…

¡BOOM!

-¿¡Que vergas…!?

Romeo se cubrió con los brazos ante el intenso poder emitido por las llamas que repentinamente rodearon a Natsu.

La temperatura comenzó a subir radicalmente y todos los presentes sintieron el efecto.

Seguidamente…

¡CRASH!

…Relámpagos color amarillo acompañaron a las llamas.

-¿¡Que diablos!?

-¡E… esos son los rayos de Laxus!

-¿Eh?

Romeo se volteó impresionado hacía Evergreen.

-¿ _Los rayos de Laxus? No puede ser… ¿¡Un modo de doble elemento!?_

Romeo se sintió estremecer al ver cómo los rayos se deslizaban alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu cómo serpientes,

Natsu sonrió.

-Empecemos

*¡Flash!*

Antes de que Romeo tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Natsu se desplazó atrás de él en un parpadeo.

Sin poder hacer nada, Romeo fue mandado a volar gracias a un poderoso puñetazo de Natsu.

Romeo sintió al mismo tiempo el inmenso calor de las llamas y el dolor chispeante producido por los relámpagos.

Nuevamente, Natsu se movió a una enorme velocidad hacía Romeo y le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago. El mago de cabello púrpura escupió sangre antes de recibir otro puñetazo en la cara que lo forzó a retroceder un par de metros.

- _Sin duda alguna esa velocidad es efecto del modo doble elemento de Natsu-nii. Esa velocidad es típica de los usuarios del elemento rayo_.

Pensando que ya había tenido suficiente de recibir los ataques de su senpai, Romeo decidió volver a pasar a la ofensiva.

-¡Enjin No Seinaru Kusari!

Unas larguísimas cadenas de fuego negro se extendieron desde las muñecas de Romeo. Las cadenas salieron disparadas contra Natsu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se envolvieron alrededor del brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de Natsu.

-¿Huh?

Romeo tiró violentamente de las cadenas y elevó a Natsu por los aires. Jalándolas fuertemente, Romeo hiso que Natsu se estrellase contra el piso.

El pelirosa gritó de dolor. No era solo por la fuerza del impacto, sino por las quemaduras en su brazo y pierna generadas por las poderosas llamas de Romeo.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño antes de agarrar las cadenas de fuego. Ignorando el dolor que le provocaba tocar fuego negro, imbuyó las cadenas con sus propias llamas y relámpagos. Las cadenas de fuego negro inmediatamente comenzaron a cambiar de color a naranja y se vieron acompañadas de relámpagos.

-¡Wow!

Romeo inmediatamente soltó las cadenas antes de que se quemase y se electrocutase.

Frunciendo el seño, tomó una posición de lado y reunió fuego en ambas manos. Luego, extendió los brazos a sus respectivos lados.

-¡Enjin No Kagutsuchi!

Las llamas que se condensaban en sus manos se convirtieron en una inmensa bola de fuego negro.

La inmensa bola de fuego, de al menos 3 metros de diámetro, salió disparada directamente hacía Natsu.

El mago pelirosa tomó una posición firme y se preparó para enfrentar el inmenso ataque.

Durante un instante, la inmensa llamarada negra abarcó toda su visión.

Natsu extendió ambos brazos hacía el frente con toda su fuerza.

Con un estruendoso ruido, la bola de fuego detuvo ligeramente su avance. Sin embargo, aún seguía arrastrando a Natsu.

No obstante.

-¡Grrr… ggggrrrrr!

Poco a poco, Natsu comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el inmenso poder de las llamas. Las huellas de sus pies pisando el suelo comenzaron a quedar marcadas a medida que el propio Natsu era arrastrado hacia atrás. Las propias huellas eran evaporizadas solo unos instantes después gracias a la bola de fuego.

-¡No… me derrotaras con esto!

¡BOOM!

Una nueva explosión estremeció los alrededores.

Cuando el humo se disipó…

Natsu estaba parado en medio de un mar de llamas naranjas, negras y de relámpagos.

Romeo miró con la boca abierta a Natsu.

-No es… posible…

Natsu se sacudió ligeramente el polvo antes de alzar la mirada hacía Romeo.

-Se acabó, Romeo.

Con esas palabras…

Natsu tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Los rayos y las llamas alrededor suyo comenzaron a intensificarse.

-Raienryu No…

-Oye, oye, oye, oye, ¡Eso es demasiado!- Exclamó Gray.

Reconociendo lo que haría, Romeo comenzó a tensarse.

-¡HOKO!

Un poderoso vórtice de llamas y relámpagos salió disparado de la boca de Natsu.

El vórtice avanzó a una velocidad aterradora, consumiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Romeo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue tragado por el ataque.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Un mar de llamas y relámpagos fue desatado.

-¡Romeo!- Quien gritó con preocupación fue Chelia.

Y en medio de la explosión, el cuerpo de Romeo…

…Se disolvió en llamas naranjas…

-¿Qué dem…?- Natsu comenzó a preocuparse-¿Acaso lo…?

-¡Enjin no Haritsuke!

Un fuerte gritó resonó a espaldas de Natsu.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, sintió una extraña fuerza externa que lo obligó a juntar sus piernas y separar sus brazos a los lados. Luego de ello, vino un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Un intenso calor.

Logró girar un poco su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

Unas llamas negras se habían acumulado atrás de él… formando una cruz.

Natsu, literalmente, había sido crucificado en las llamas.

-¿Qué te parece?

Romeo salió caminando detrás de él tranquilamente y se posicionó en frente suyo.

Natsu parpadeó sorprendido. Romeo no mostraba haber recibido ninguna herida de su Raienryu no Hoko.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Estoy ileso? Simple: El que recibió tu ataque de aliento era un clon de fuego.

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto. ¿¡Él podía crear clones de fuego!? ¿¡Igual que Gray los hacía de hielo!?

- _Espera un minuto_ \- Pensó- _. ¿En que momento cambio lugares con el clon?_

Su cerebro repentinamente hiso *clic*

- _Claro. Debió ser mientras paraba su Kagutsuchi._

Natsu se sintió sonreír. El "niño" que solía idolatrarlo ya no era para nada un niño.

-En serio lo haces bien, Romeo. Pero…

Natsu envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y relámpagos para destrozar la cruz de fuego. No obstante…

…Sus llamas y sus relámpagos disminuyeron su poder.

Y al mismo tiempo, las llamas negras comenzaron a volverse más calientes e intensas, y la cruz se volvió más grande.

-¿¡Que rayos!?

-Ups, olvidé mencionarlo- Romeo sonrió de lado-. Mi Enjin no Haritsuke es un hechizo que tiene la capacidad de absorber gradualmente la magia de quien atrapa para volverse más poderoso.

Romeo sonrió ante la mirada atónita de Natsu.

-Admito que no tengo suficiente nivel cómo para drenar toda la magia de un mago de tu nivel, Natsu-nii. Pero dado que el modo doble elemento te consume demasiada magia en tan poco tiempo…

Mientras iba hablando, las llamas y los relámpagos de Natsu cada vez se hacían más pequeños, más débiles.

Y, finalmente, los rayos que lo rodeaban desaparecieron por completo.

Los que miraban el combate solo pudieron quedarse atónitos.

-El modo doble elemento de Natsu… ¿Desapareció?- Happy estaba incrédulo.

-El usar dos elementos al mismo tiempo ya de por si es agotador. Y el que Romeo usase un hechizo para robarle su magia… era lógico que esto pasase, pero aún así…- Incluso Erza comenzaba a quedarse sin palabras.

-Ahora…

La voz de Romeo hiso que volviesen a concentrarse en la batalla.

-Voy a terminar esto.

El cuerpo de Romeo comenzó a verse envuelto por una capa de gruesas llamas negras.

-Hace solo un momento me mostraste tu ataque de aliento. ¿Qué tal si yo te demuestro el mío?

Romeo tomó una larga bocanada de aire y…

-¡ENJIN NO DOGO!

… Un poderos torrente de llamas negras fue expulsado de su boca.

Sin poder hacer nada, Natsu fue completamente envuelto en las llamas negras.

Una ensordecedora explosión volvió a resonar.

-¡NATSU!

Los gritos de gran parte de los miembros del gremio resonaron en el bosque.

Poco a poco, las llamas negras comenzaron a dispersarse.

-*Agh* *Afg* *Agh*

Pesados gemidos salían de la boca de Natsu.

Romeo chasqueó la lengua.

-Che… sigues consciente.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no aún me queda un poco de magia.

Natsu sonrió antes de volver a observar al joven.

-Creo que ya hemos jugado lo suficiente, Romeo. Dime, ¿Hacemos un trato? Ya comienzo a quedarme sin magia, y aunque trates de disimularlo, es obvio que tú también comienzas a quedarte sin energías. Así que hagamos esto.

Natsu irguió su cuerpo y sonrió de manera retadora.

-Yo te atacaré con mi mejor hechizo. Tu has lo mismo. Decidiremos esta pelea de un solo ataque.

-¿¡Estás demente!?- El gritó de Lucy resonó desde la distancia, pero pareciese que todos lo ignoraron.

Romeo, al contrario de Lucy, parecía meditar las palabras de Natsu. Tras unos segundos, finalmente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Natsu-nii.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido!

Entonces…

Llamas estallaron de los cuerpos de Natsu y de Romeo. Los dos se miraron con sonrisas retadoras.

Natsu puso las dos manos al nivel de la cadera de su lado derecho. Un pequeño vórtice de llamas comenzó a formarse en sus manos.

Romeo adoptó una pose marcial. Extendió su puño izquierdo hacía el frente y replegó el puño derecho al nivel de la cintura. Las llamas negras comenzaban a acumularse en su puño.

- _¡Metsuryu Ougi!_

- _¡Metsujin Ougi!_

Makarov, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray y el resto de los que fueron a Tenrou abrieron sus ojos casi en shock.

-¿¡Que rayos!? ¿¡Puede usar las _Artes Secretas_ de los Slayers!?- Quien gritó esta vez fue Gajeel.

-Cre… creo que deberíamos dar un paso atrás- Dijo Levy.

- _¡GUREN: BAKUENJIN!_

- _¡BAKUTEN: KUROIHO!_

Natsu hiso girar sus manos y lanzó un enorme torbellino de llamas naranjas.

Al mismo tiempo, Romeo lanzó un puñetazo con su mano derecha. La enorme llamarada salió disparada de su puño. Las llamas negras volaron y tomaron la forma de un enorme fénix.

El torbellino naranja y el fénix negro chocaron en el aire.

Por solo unos escasos tres segundos, se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, forcejeando por hacer retroceder al otro.

Y entonces…

*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

-¡GAAAAHHH!

-¡MIERDA!

-¡PERO QUE CALOR!

La colisión de ambos hechizos generó una enorme explosión. Los espectadores no tardaron en sentir el enorme poder detrás de ambos ataques.

Las llamas naranjas y negras se extendieron por todas partes. Pero luego de unos momentos, comenzaron a dispersarse.

Tras unos momentos, los cuerpos de Natsu y Romeo fueron finalmente visibles.

Ambos tenían graves quemaduras alrededor de todo el torso, y su ropa había sido incinerada casi por completo.

Natsu volvió a moverse. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

Pero no hubo un tercero.

Natsu cayó de frente.

Estaba inconsciente.

Romeo, por otra parte cayó de espaldas.

Pero seguía consciente.

No pudo evitar reír de gozo.

- _Lo logré_.

Había ganado contra Natsu.

Cuando los demás procesaron la escena…

-¡LO HISO! ¡MI HIJO VENCIÓ A NATSU!- Exclamó Macao.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE, ROMEO!- Gritó Sebastián.

-¡Nada mal, enano!- Agregó Luna.

Pronto, todos los demás estaban felicitando a Romeo por su victoria.

Chelia corrió hasta donde estaba su novio, el cual se había sentado en posición de loto.

Antes de que Romeo pudiese decir algo, Chelia le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Una vez se separaron, habló con una sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste, Romeo.

Romeo solo atinó a sonrojarse y a devolverle la sonrisa.

Por el rabillo del ojos, vio que Gildarts llevaba sobre sus hombros al inconsciente Natsu, mientras Wendy, Happy y Lucy se acercaban con preocupación a el.

Romeo volvió a mirar a los ojos de su novia y amplió su sonrisa.

-Así es. Gané.

Este era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores días de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Gracias por leer otro capítulo de Enjin No Romeo. Lamento si me he tardado en subir el capítulo.**

 **Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecer a Vemtuz por sus ideas para hechizos de God Slayer de Romeo. El es quien creo los hechizos** _ **Enjin No Girochin**_ **,** _ **Enjin No Yuhi**_ **y** _ **Enjin No Seinaru Kusari**_ **, además de crear otro hechizo, el cual usaré en capítulos posteriores.**

 **De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias, Vemtuz.**

 **De momento, no tengo mucho más que agregar. Abajo les dejo las traducciones. Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos!**

 _ **Karyu No Tekken**_ **: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Fire Make: Axe**_ **: Creador de Fuego: Hacha**

 _ **Purple Net**_ **: Red Púrpura**

 _ **Karyu No Hoko**_ **: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Purple Rain**_ **: Lluvia**

 _ **Indigo Flame**_ **: Llama Índigo**

 _ **Fire Make: Burning Lancer**_ **: Creador de Fuego: Lancero Ardiente**

 _ **Blue Fire Make: Hammer**_ **: Creador de Fuego Azul: Martillo**

 _ **Purple Shield**_ **: Escudo Púrpura**

 _ **Karyu No Youkugeki**_ **: Ataque Alas del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Karyu No Kagitsume**_ **: Garra del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Enjin No Kamuiken**_ **: Puño Divino del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Karyu No Kouen**_ **: Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Enjin No Kagutsuchi**_ **: Dios de Llamas Kagutsuchi**

 _ **En**_ _ **jin No Girochin**_ **: Guillotina del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Karyu No Saiga**_ **: Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Karyu No Kenkaku**_ **: Cuerno Espada del Dragón de Fuego**

 _ **Divine Fire Make: Hedgehog**_ **: Creador de Fuego Divino: Erizo**

 _ **Enjin No Yuhi**_ **: Ocaso del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Enjin No Seinaru Kusari**_ **: Cadenas Sagradas del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Raienryu No Hoko**_ **: Rugido del Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas**

 _ **Enjin No Haritsuke**_ **:** **Crucifixión** **del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Enjin No Dogo**_ **: Bramido del Dios de Llamas**

 _ **Metsuryu Ougi: Guren: Bakuenjin**_ **: Arte Secreta del Mata Dragones: Loto Carmes** **í: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas.**

 _ **Metsujin Ougi: Bakuten: Kuroiho**_ **: Arte Secreta del** **Mata Dioses: Cielo Explosivo: Fénix negro.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Cap 3: Nuevas Magias (Parte 1)

-¡Blue Flame Explosion!

Llamas azules salieron disparadas de las manos de Romeo y explotaron al impactar contra un Balcan. Las llamas frías congelaron al instante al Balcan.

-¡Ice Make: Lance!- Lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas de las manos de Gray y empalaron a media docena de Balcans.

-¡Karyu No Youkugeki!- Dos corrientes de fuego salieron disparadas de las manos de Natsu y derribaron a 5 Balcans al instante.

-¡Hey! ¡Guarden algo para mi!- Reclamó Sebastián.

Varios de los antiguos y los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en las montañas a las afueras de Magnolia, practicando magia usando a los Balcans y demás bestias que pudiesen encontrar como muñecos de práctica.

Makarov tuvo la idea de mezclar a los viejos y nuevos miembros del gremio en varios grupos y mandarlos a distintas misiones para que aprendiesen a convivir en equipo y también para que se conociesen mejor. Así mismo, también los pocos magos que se quedaron en el gremio tras el incidente de Tenrou se organizaron en grupos con los que se quedaron atrapados en el Fairy Sphere.

Entonces, los grupos quedaron así:

Natsu y Gray con Romeo y Sebastián.

Cana y Lucy con Laki y Lars.

Erza con Luna.

Freed y Bickslow con Max y Jensen.

Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna con Dahlia y Reedus.

Juvia, Gajeel y Lily decidieron ir a trabajar solos por su cuenta.

Por otra parte, Gildarts nuevamente se había desaparecido.

-¡Aquí, imbéciles!

Sebastián provocó a varias harpías que volaban alrededor del grupo y estas no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre él. Sebastián mostró una sonrisa desafiante e invocó un círculo mágico de color azul rey e hiso un movimiento con sus manos.

¡Clink! ¡Clank!

Sonidos parecidos a vidrios agrietándose inundaron el lugar.

Súbitamente, las harpías fueron encerradas en pilares de hielo color azul rey.

Natsu y Gray miraron con la boca abierta a Sebastián.

-¿¡Eres un mago de hielo!?- Exclamó Natsu con la boca abierta. No imaginaba que hubiese otro mago de hielo en el gremio además de Gray.

Gray, por otra parte, también estaba asombrado, pero no porque el chico fuese un mago de hielo, sino por el nivel de congelación de su magia. Si bien la congelación era algo básico en la magia de hielo, el ser capaz de congelar múltiples objetivos con un simple vaivén de manos era algo que requería un nivel de poder mucho mayor. El propio Gray tenía que estar cerca del objetivo para poder congelarlo de esa forma. O en su defecto, necesitaba atacarlos con sus armas de hielo para poder congelarlos a distancia.

Frunció el seño mientras pensaba en que tipo de magia podría utilizar el muchacho.

Si bien la magia de hielo era magia básica, a su vez había varios tipos y ramificaciones que descendían de la magia de hielo. El Ice Make que él y Lyon usaban era tan solo uno de tantos estilos. De la misma forma, existían muchos otros tipos de magia de hielo. Arcoíris de Hielo (El cual, como su nombre dice, es similar al Arcoíris de Fuego, pero usando hielo) era otro de tantos tipos de magia de hielo.

Aún así, él no había leído acerca de una magia de hielo que fuese capaz de congelar de semejante manera.

Nuevamente se preguntó, ¿Qué tipo de magia usaba?

-¡Purple Net!

El grito de Romeo devolvió a Gray a la realidad. Entornando sus ojos, vio que Romeo estaba lanzando varios hilos de Fuego Púrpura, los cuales se enroscaron en las piernas y brazos de varios Balcans y harpías. Con un movimiento de manos, arrojó a los Balcans directamente hacía Sebastián. Invocando un círculo mágico de su mano izquierda, Sebastián arrojó una gran cantidad de carámbanos. Los carámbanos salieron disparados como balas y atravesaron la piel de los Balcans y las harpías cómo si fuesen mantequilla. Las bestias emitieron gritos de dolor antes de convertirse en estatuas de hielo y quebrarse en un millón de pedazos.

-¡Así es como se pelea!- Exclamó Sebastián mientras envolvía sus puños en capas de hielo y golpeaba a otro Balcan.

Negando con la cabeza, Gray asumió su postura de Ice Make.

- _Da igual. Le preguntaré mas tarde._

-¡Ice Make: Ice Impact!

* * *

Varios pilares de madera se alzaron y derribaron a varios magos oscuros. Una especie de enorme toro humanoide blandió un hacha de guerra y de un golpe hiso temblar la tierra, arrojando a múltiples magos oscuros. Al siguiente momento, una multitud de cartas pasaron volando directo a los enemigos que habían sido arrojados y con un sonoro "¡BOOM!" les explotaron en la cara.

-¡Has mejorado bastante, Laki!- Exclamó Lucy con una sonrisa mientras observaba la chica con lentes.

-Muchas gracias. Todos hemos estado entrenando bastante durante su ausencia- Laki se acomodó sus lentes mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a la maga celestial.

Por otra parte, Cana estaba prestando más atención al joven Lars, interesada en ver que tipo de magia usaba

Siguiendo las órdenes de Makarov, cada grupo había tomado distintas misiones. Natsu, Gray, Romeo y Sebastián habían tomado una que consistía en deshacerse de varias bestias que estaban en las montañas cerca de Magnolia. Los equipos de Erza y Luna, así como el de los hermanos Strauss, Dahlia y Reedus habían tenido misiones similares. Las dos "chicas rudas" del gremio debían de derrotar a una Hidra que estaba refugiada en una caverna, mientras el otro grupo tenía que encargarse de una manada de Wyverns que estaban acechando en las montañas cerca de Hargeon. En cuanto a Max, Freed, Bickslow y Jensen; ellos tenían que recuperar una reliquia que le habían robado no hace mucho a una familia de nobles.

Por su parte, Lucy, Laki, Cana y Lars habían tomado una de las misiones favoritas de Fairy Tail: aplastar al gremio oscuro local de turno.

Encontrar la guarida no fue nada difícil. El que encargo la misión se había dado a la tarea de averiguar donde estaba el gremio, por lo que la ubicación venía con el papel de la misión. Solo fue cuestión de unas pocas horas de viaje y se hallaron frente a la entrada del gremio Deep Darkness. Lucy iba a armar una estrategia para emboscarlos, pero, como de costumbre, sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Laki y Cana derribaron la puerta con su magia antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de hablar. Junto a la explosión de la puerta, varios magos de Deep Darkness salieron despedidos como hojas en un huracán.

Mandando todo al demonio al ver que a esas alturas ya de nada serviría armar un plan, Lucy sacó una de sus llaves y convocó a Taurus.

Viendo como uno de los magos corría hacía él blandiendo una alabarda, Lars envolvió su puño derecho en una peculiar aura de color negro rojizo.

Aquella aura emitió un poder siniestro que le provocó escalofríos a Cana, y aparentemente también a Lucy, puesto que ella se dio media vuelta y observó al mago de cabello negro.

- _¿¡Eso es magia de oscuridad!?_

Lars hiso a un lado su cuerpo en plena carrera y esquivó fácilmente la alabarda que se dirigía a su cabeza.

Tomando impulso, estampó su puño en el rostro del mago oscuro.

En el momento que su puño colisionó con la cara de su adversario, el aura negra rojiza parecía volverse más intensa. Lo que parecían cintas de energía del mismo color también comenzaron a escapar del cuerpo del mago oscuro y fueron absorbidas por el puño de Lars.

Al siguiente momento, el cuerpo del mago salió volando y se estrelló violentamente contra una pared, haciéndola pedazos ante el enorme impacto.

Por un momento, Lucy y Cana se quedaron mirando con sorpresa a Lars. Ninguna de ellas había visto jamás una magia semejante. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sorprenderse.

-Desgraciado… ¡Maten a ese mocoso!

Ante el grito de otro miembro de Deep Darkness, más de una docena de magos se abalanzaron sobre Lars.

Lejos de asustarse, Lars apuntó con su puño derecho a los magos que lo atacaban mientras el aura negra rojiza cubría todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, el poder de esa aura comenzó a abandonar la totalidad de su cuerpo para reunirse en un solo punto: en su puño.

Antes de que cualquiera de los magos pudiese lanzarle un hechizo, Lars gritó:

-¡Hell's Fang!

Toda la energía concentrada en el puño de Lars salió disparada, tomando la forma de la inmensa cabeza de un lobo negro con colmillos y ojos color sangre.

Los magos solo tuvieron tiempo de gritar horrorizados antes de se embestidos por el lobo. El lobo de oscuridad estalló y los magos oscuros fueron mandados a volar en distintas direcciones.

-¿¡Que diablos fue eso!?- Gritó Cana con la boca desencajada.

Por otra parte, Laki mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella había visto varias veces la magia de Lars, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Lucy estaba incluso más sorprendida que Cana. Siendo la fanática de la lectura que era, había leído docenas de libros de magia. Y jamás había leído acerca de una magia semejante.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la magia que usaba Lars le recordaba un poco a la magia de oscuridad de Zero. Pero en definitiva era diferente. Probablemente fuese una variante de la magia de oscuridad.

Los gritos de los restantes miembros de Deep Darkness interrumpieron las cavilaciones de Lucy. Ya le preguntaría a Lars después de que acabasen con esos sujetos.

* * *

Erza, equipada con su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo, junto a Luna, estaban observando a la amenazadora a criatura que tenían en frente.

La caverna en la que habitaba la Hidra a la que habían ido a eliminar era en realidad una mina de piedras preciosas. Diamantes, zafiros, rubís, esmeraldas y demás gemas eran sacadas a diario de esa mina. Algunas se vendían como simple joyería y otras se vendían para crear artículos mágicos. Varias antorchas y lámparas que funcionaban con magia iluminaban la claramente la caverna que en condiciones normales debería estar más oscura que la boca de un lobo.

Hace aproximadamente tres semanas, había aparecido de repente la Hidra mientras los mineros excavaban. Más de una docena fueron asesinados por la Hidra, pero el resto pudo escapar. Al enterarse de lo que había sucedido, el dueño de la mina, un importante comerciante de joyería, había puesto la solicitud para que asesinasen a la Hidra.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

Erguida sobre cuatro patas, con un peculiar cuerpo del que salían unas 3 cabezas de serpiente, la Hidra es un peligroso monstruo capaz de escupir llamas de su boca además de utilizar un aliento venenoso. Por no mencionar a sus enormes colmillos, afilados como espadas del más trabajado acero.

- _Pensándolo bien, este trabajo le habría quedado mejor a Natsu, Romeo y Mira. Los dos primeros pueden comer fuego y Mirajane puede comer veneno._

Negó con la cabeza. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora le correspondía a ella y a Luna encargarse de ese monstruo.

-Por fortuna solo tiene tres cabezas. Significa que no ha tenido tiempo de madurar mucho.

La voz de Luna sacó a Erza de sus pensamientos y asintió de acuerdo.

El poder de las Hidras normalmente se medía por las cabezas que tenían. Al pasar el tiempo, y a medida que su poder iba aumentando, a las Hidras comenzaba a crecerles más cabezas. Nueve era el límite "natural" al que podía llegar una Hidra, puesto que había otro modo por el que les salían más cabezas.

Ambas magas tomaron sus espadas y se lanzaron de frente contra la Hidra.

La enorme serpiente dejó escapar un horripilante grito (o rugido, si es que así se podía llamar semejante sonido) y las dos cabezas de los lados se abalanzaron sobre Erza y Luna. La cabeza de la derecha se abalanzó sobre Erza y la de la izquierda sobre Luna.

Erza ascendió volando y se posicionó por encima de la cabeza que la atacó.

-¡Circle Sword!

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la Hidra, Erza arrojó una decena de sus espadas. Las afiladísimas espadas se clavaron el cuello y cabeza de la enorme criatura.

- _¡GUUUUUUHHHHHHH!_

Un horripilante grito escapó de la Hidra. El fuerte alarido de la bestia estremeció toda la mina, llegando incluso a tumbar varias estalactitas.

Por otra parte, Luna optó por encarar de frente a la Hidra.

Mostrando una sonrisa salvaje, blandió su enorme espadón y un aura color plata azulada envolvió la hoja.

La enorme cabeza de serpiente abrió sus fauces y trató de cortar a Luna con sus enormes colmillos. Aún sonriendo, Luna blandió la espada e hiso un corte horizontal.

¡Clank!

La espada de Luna colisionó con uno de los inmensos colmillos de la Hidra, el cual medía aproximadamente un poco más de la estatura de Luna.

Hubo un sólido impacto y la cabeza de serpiente se estremeció completamente.

En ese instante…

El colmillo de la Hidra fue cortado a la mitad y salió volando. Con un chillido metálico, se estrelló contra el techo de la caverna y quedó suspendido en el aire como si fuese solamente otra de las muchas estalactitas.

- _¡GGUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!_

El mismo horripilante gritó salió de una boca diferente.

Mientras las dos cabezas de la izquierda y de la derecha se agitaban y retorcían de lado a lado, la cabeza de en medio, la más grande, inclinó su cuello hacía adelante, y abriendo sus fauces escupió una poderosa llamarada.

Luna, lejos de intimidarse, extendió su mano hacia el frente e hiso girar su espada en frente suyo. Actuando como una turbina, la espada dispersó las llamas de la Hidra.

Lanzando un grito de furia, cerró su enorme hocico antes de abrirlo de nuevo. Luna y Erza pudieron apreciar un tenue brillo de un color verde ponzoñoso.

Dándose cuenta del significado de dicha acción, tanto Erza como Luna saltaron hacía un lado.

En el instante después, la Hidra expulsó de su boca un espeso humo color verde.

Erza se tapó la boca mientras tosía un poco.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es gas venenoso!

Luna, por otra parte, frunció el ceño antes de esprintar contra la neblina.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!?- Exclamó Erza.

-¡Deja que yo me encargue!- Respondió Luna.

Erza titubeó momentáneamente antes de asentir. Puede que no la conociese mucho, pero según las palabras de los otros miembros del gremio, Luna era uno de los miembros más poderosos de Fairy Tail, si no es que el más fuerte antes de que regresase el grupo Tenrou. Si lo que decían era verdad, entonces ella no debería de tener muchos problemas para encargarse de esa Hidra.

Luna se adentró en el humo mientras hacía lo posible por no inhalar el gas.

Colgándose su espadón en la espalda, Luna adoptó una pose marcial: Extendió su mano izquierda hacía el frente mientras llevaba su puño derecho a la cintura. Una poderosa aura color plata se reunió a través de todo su cuerpo.

Erza abrió sus ojos de par en par, contemplando la poderosa magia que se había arremolinado sobre Luna.

Esa magia era inmensamente poderosa. Tan poderosa como su magia… no. Más bien parecía estar al nivel de Laxus.

Entonces, Luna, lanzó un puñetazo con su mano derecha.

-¡Arthemis Moon Impulse!

Ante el puñetazo de Luna, el aire crujió y se transformó en un torbellino horizontal color plata.

El torbellino dispersó con facilidad el gas venenoso y se escapó a través de las grietas de la caverna. El poderoso viento incluso hiso que la caverna misma se estremeciese.

Erza tuvo que cubrirse de la onda expansiva con los brazos.

- _¿¡Viento!? No… eso fue presión… ese puñetazo tenía una presión tan grande que dispersó el veneno…_

La Hidra lanzó otro grito de furia y la cabeza de en medio se lanzó directamente hacía Luna.

-¿¡!? ¡Cuida…!

*¡WHAM!*

Antes de la Hidra terminase su ataque, Luna se abalanzó sobre ella y de un solo movimiento de su espada cortó la cabeza de en medio.

La inmensa cabeza de serpiente salió volando y se estrelló en el suelo con un fuerte ruido. Un líquido color verde, probablemente sangre, comenzó a brotar en enormes cantidades de lo que quedaba del cuello de la Hidra.

Aún así, la cabeza cortada seguía estremeciéndose y dando espasmos.

-Diablos…- Susurró Erza al ver como la cabeza cercenada de la Hidra se retorcía aún en el suelo. De verdad era una visión repugnante.

Normalmente, en una situación como ésta, la mayoría pensaría que tendrían la victoria mucho más cerca.

No obstante…

Extraños sonidos comenzaron a surgir de la Hidra. Lo que quedaba del cuello comenzó a retorcerse y a hincharse, convirtiéndose momentáneamente en una masa deforme de carne. Al siguiente momento…

*¡SPLASH!*

Chapoteando un viscoso líquido verde que despedía una fragancia repugnante, la masa coagulada de carne estalló como un globo de agua, y de ella surgieron dos cabezas, iguales a la que Luna había cortado.

Ese era el otro método por el cual a la Hidra le crecían cabezas.

De manera natural, a medida que va creciendo y envejeciendo, a las Hidras les comienzan a salir más cabezas sumadas a la que tienen de nacimiento. Nueve era el límite según lo documentado por varios investigadores. Aún así, existía otro método por el cual le crecían más cabezas a las Hidras.

Una de las cosas que hace más peligrosas a la Hidra, es que por cada cabeza que uno corta, la sustituirán dos más. Es decir, al cortar una cabeza, vuelve a crecer otra cabeza en el lugar donde estaba la cabeza originalmente, sumada a otra cabeza más.

En otras palabras… la Hidra es un monstruo que se vuelve más poderoso cada vez que lo hieren.

Solo existen dos maneras de derrotar a una Hidra: Destruyendo su cuerpo de tal manera que solo quedase de él una brizna de polvo, o hiriéndola en una zona donde no pueda regenerarse, como el estomago o el corazón.

Pero esto, naturalmente no era tarea fácil.

Para empezar, si se es un luchador de combate cercano, como Erza y Luna, primero tendrían que evitar las cabezas de la Hidra para ser capaces de asestar un ataque en las zonas donde no se regenera.

El segundo problema radicaba en ser capaz de lanzar un ataque con la suficiente potencia cómo para afectar a la Hidra.

El cuerpo entero de la gigantesca serpiente estaba completamente cubierto de escamas que eran capaces de desviar en gran medida tanto magia cómo ataques de armas. Las escamas eran más frágiles en la cabeza y varias veces más resistentes al nivel del torso. Por lo que, aún si la cabeza no fue tan difícil de cortar, esa no garantizaba que fueran capaces de cortar a través del torso.

Chasqueando la lengua Erza, que se había posicionado junto a Luna, se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero antes de que lo hiciese, Luna le indicó con una señal de mano que se detuviese.

Mostrando una sonrisa desafiante, habló:

-No te preocupes. Deja que yo me encargue de esa víbora súper desarrollada.

Erza se mostró un poco dudosa al principio, pero después aceptó.

Luna tomó posición en frente de la Hidra y colocó su espada delante de su pecho.

En esta ocasión, las ahora cuatro cabezas de la Hidra se abalanzaron sobre Luna.

Luna, en vez de apartarse, embistió contra la Hidra.

Las cabezas de las esquinas derecha e izquierda abrieron sus fauces y brillos de color verde y naranja, respectivamente, comenzaron a surgir de sus hocicos. Las otras dos cabezas revelaron sus enormes colmillos y se dirigieron directamente a Luna.

Pero antes de que las cabezas del centro mordiesen a Luna y las de las esquinas escupiesen veneno y fuego, Luna hiso su movimiento.

Un círculo mágico color plata con un diseño de media luna apareció sobre la hoja de la espada.

La enorme espada emitió un cegador brillo similar al resplandor nocturno acumulado de cientos de estrellas. Entonces, Luna hiso un corte mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su hechizo.

-¡Moon Cutter

El movimiento de la espada se transformó en un haz de luz plateada con forma de oz que impactó las cuatro cabezas de la Hidra y las rebanó en seco. Las cabezas cayeron al suelo mientras se retorcían repugnantemente.

Al ver esto, la realidad golpeó a Erza y comenzó a preocuparse.

La Hidra era capaz de regenerar dos cabezas por cada una que cortaran. Lo que significaba… que luego de perder sus cuatro cabezas, la Hidra iba alcanzar de golpe las ocho cabezas.

Ocho cabezas…

Si antes combatir contra tres o cuatro ya de por sí era difícil, ocho cabezas era demasiado peligroso. Incluso ella admitía que de enfrentarse a algo cómo eso necesitaría cuando menos la ayuda de Natsu y Gray.

Alzando la vista, vio como lo que quedaba de los cuatro cuellos de la Hidra comenzaban a retorcerse y a deformarse, igual que la cabeza que Luna había cortado hace rato.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Luna que se retirase cuando…

La espada de Luna volvió a brillar, con resplandor incluso superior al último que había exhibido.

Luna se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la Hidra y pegó un fuerte salto que fácilmente superó los siete metros de altura.

La luz alrededor de la espada se volvió incluso más intensa y se extendió a través de la hoja, a extendiéndose por más de cinco metros desde la punta de la espada.

Luna descendió violentamente mientras realizaba un corte vertical con la enorme hoja de luz.

-¡MOON CUTTER!

La hoja de luz colisionó con el centro del cuerpo de la Hidra y descendió, dividiendo el cuerpo y el suelo por la mitad. Si las cabezas de la Hidra no hubiesen sido cortadas previamente, probablemente ésta estaría lanzando agonizantes y ruidosos gritos de dolor.

Sangre color verde comenzó a brotar en cantidades masivas del dividido torso de la Hidra mientras las dos mitades caían al suelo con ruidos húmedos.

Finalmente, cómo si hubiesen sentido la muerte del cuerpo, las cuatro cabezas recién cortadas, que hasta hace un momento se retorcían asquerosamente en el suelo, dejaron de moverse al tiempo que los ojos rojos de sus rostros perdían todo rastro de luz.

La Hidra había muerto.

* * *

-Wow… eso fue intenso.

Luna sonrió de medio lado mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Hacía un buen tiempo que no encontraba en el gremio ninguna misión que fuese capaz de hacerla esforzarse. Más aún debido al hecho de que últimamente no llegaban misiones Clase S al gremio.

Para una mujer cómo ella, a quien le fascinaban los retos, estar sin hacer nada o solo enfrentándose a adversarios debiluchos era insoportable.

Volteándose, vio que Erza se acercaba a ella y sonrió.

Desde el momento en que la vio, supo sin lugar a dudas que ella era una maga muy fuerte. De hecho, si el Maestro Makarov no le hubiese pedido que tomase una misión con Erza, ella misma la hubiera retado a pelear.

Después de todo, siempre escuchaba historias de Romeo y los otros miembros de Fairy Tail acerca de los magos del gremio que se habían ido a Tenrou.

Suspiro al comparar su vida antes de entrar a Fairy Tail a como era después de entrar.

Si. Definitivamente tomó la mejor decisión al acompañar al mocoso pirómano al gremio.

-Eres bastante fuerte.

Las palabras de Erza, quien mostraba una leve sonrisa, trajeron a la realidad a Luna.

Mostrando una sonrisa arrogante mientras se echaba para atrás su cola de caballo, respondió.

-Que puedo decir. Soy una mujer a la que le gustan los retos. Aunque… esa Hidra estaba lejos de hacerme utilizar todo mi poder.

Erza arqueó una ceja antes de asentir. Luego volvió a hablar.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Qué tipo de magia era esa?

Esa era una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace rato.

Siendo ella una maga que especializaba en el uso de armas y armaduras con propiedades mágicas, ella conocía bien una gran cantidad de magias que empleaban el uso de armas. Aún así, algo se sentía diferente de la magia que empleaba Luna.

Normalmente, cuando uno emplea armas mágicas en el combate, estas tienen propiedades que les permiten lanzar los hechizos al absorber la magia de los magos.

En palabras simples, las armas eran máquinas y los magos el combustible o la batería que las hacían funcionar.

No obstante, con Luna parecía lo contrario.

Desde el punto de vista de Erza, parecía cómo si, en vez de Luna canalizar su magia en el espadón, más bien absorbieses una magia ya presente en el.

Eso era algo que Erza no lograba comprender.

Luna sonrió antes de responder de la pregunta de Erza.

-Era Magia Lunar.

-¿¡Eh!?

Erza dejó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Magia Lunar.

Cómo su nombre lo indica, es una magia que les permite a los usuarios absorber el poder proyectado por la luz de la luna para emplearlo de distintas maneras.

Si bien no era considerada una magia perdida, si era una magia muy rara. Solo unas cuantas prestigiosas familias de magos conocían los secretos de ésta magia, siendo muy reservados con ella. Solo se la transmitían a sus descendientes de generación en generación y, en muy pocos casos, algunos maestros sin relación sanguínea se la enseñaban a sus discípulos.

Aún así…

¿Cómo podía emplear semejante magia, que necesitaba la constante luz de la luna, en una cueva donde no entraba ni un rayo de sol, mucho menos uno de la luna?

Y no solo eso. Una magia como esa, aún en una zona abierta, era muy poco versátil. De día sería prácticamente inútil, además de que durante las noches de luna nueva no se contaba con la suficiente luz lunar para emplear hechizos lo suficientemente poderosos. Por no hablar del inconveniente que representaba el combatir en espacios cerrados.

Y sin embargo, hace solo un rato vio cómo Luna de un puñetazo había creado un vórtice con la suficiente potencia para dispersar el veneno de la Hidra y posteriormente le cortó las cabezas y la partió a la mitad con su espada.

Entonces, ¿Cómo había podido emplear hechizos de esa magia sin contar con la entrada de luz lu…?

Su mirada inmediatamente se sintió atraída hacía el espadón que Luna aún tenía en su mano derecha y actualmente apoyaba sobre su hombro.

El espadón aún exhibía un leve brillo plateado.

Sus ojos y boca se abrieron ligeramente al comprender.

-¿Acaso es posible que…?

Cómo si hubiese leído su mente, Luna sonrió y puso el espadón en frente de Erza.

-Veo que eres bastante lista, pelirroja. No muchos se dan cuenta de cómo hago para lanzar mis hechizos. De hecho, Romeo y Sebastián fueron de los pocos que se dieron cuento de mi método.

Clavó el espadón en el suelo y señaló una parte de la hoja cerca de la guarda.

Ahí, había lo que parecía ser una especie de medidor. La mayor parte estaba iluminada con un tenue brillo plateado mientras que una pequeña parte estaba de un apagado color negro.

Luna volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Debido a que mi magia solo puede emplearse con ayuda de la luz lunar, cree esta arma basándome en unos viejos escritos que encontré. Con ella puedo absorber el poder de las partículas lunares presentes en la noche y acumularlas en la espada, así cómo puede absorber, aunque en pequeña cantidades, las partículas residuales que quedan durante el día. Así, todo lo que tengo que hacer es liberarlas durante mis combates y emplearlas a voluntad.

En todo momento Luna mantuvo una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otra parte, Erza estaba sorprendida, aunque esto explicaba sus dudas con respecto a la magia de Luna.

Un mago común canaliza su magia en la espada para que esta lance los hechizos. Luna hacía lo contrario. Ella absorbía la magia presente en su espada, la canalizaba y la proyectaba hacía el exterior usando nuevamente su arma. Era un método muy creativo de emplear magia.

Aun así…

-¿Cómo pudiste lanzar ese torbellino con tu puño, entonces?

Si bien las respuestas de Luna explicaban el funcionamiento de los hechizos que empleó con su espada, no explicaban el torbellino que provocó con su puño.

Luna no respondió inmediatamente. En su lugar, aún con su sonrisa altanera, Se subió un poco las mangas de su chaqueta y dejó a la vista en sus dos brazos seis muñequeras de color azul zafiro, tres de cada lado. Al igual que su espadón, todas tenían un medidor de color plata. Todas, a excepción de la primera muñequera de la mano derecha, estaban completamente; la muñequera de la mano derecha estaba mínimamente teñida de negro.

Erza asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir Luna.

Esas muñequeras, al igual que su espadón, eran capaces de almacenar la luz lunar para que su portadora la utilizase a su antojo en cualquier momento.

- _Sin embargo, que haya lanzado hechizos de tal magnitud y que solo se haya gastado una pequeña parte de las partículas lunares contenidas en la espada y pulseras, ¿Qué tanta energía pueden almacenar? ¿O es acaso que esa magia es tan poderosa que es capaz de lanza semejantes hechizos con tan pocos recursos?_

Erza suspiró mientras le daba otra mirada al cadáver de la Hidra. Ya solo faltaba ver al cliente, recibir su paga y regresar al gremio.

Erza no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a los demás.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto, pero no había tenido suficientes ideas para lograr avanzar en la historia, pero ya más o menos tengo una idea de cómo continuar.**

 **Aunque originalmente quería hacer un solo capítulo, decidí dejarlo en varias partes para no dejarlos esperando más de lo necesario para leer este fanfic.**

 **De momento, no tengo mucho más que agregar. Nuevamente disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Trataré de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Blue Flame Explosion:**_ **Explosión de Llamas Azules.**

 _ **Ice Make: Lance**_ **: Creador de Hielo: Lanzas.**

 _ **Karyu No Youkugeki**_ **: Ataque Alas del Dragón de Fuego.**

 _ **Purple Net:**_ **Red Púrpura.**

 _ **Ice Make: Ice Impact**_ **: Creador de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo.**

 _ **Deep Darkness**_ **: Oscuridad Profunda.**

 _ **Hell's Fang**_ **: Colmillo Infernal.**

 _ **Circle Sword**_ **: Círculo de Espadas.**

 _ **Arthemis Moon Impulse**_ **: Impulso Lunar de Artemisa.**

 _ **Moon Cutter**_ **: Cortador Lunar.**


End file.
